Cold As You
by shiningstar4life
Summary: Two years have finally marked the end of Naraku's terror, but the final shard has yet to be found. Kagome finds herself confronted by the Lord of the West, and a series of questions leads them on a journey of their own.
1. Questions

*****************

**Cold As You**

*****************

**Chapter One**

**Questions**

~*~*~

Kagome brushed past the tall grass, stopping to adjust the straps of her heavy pack. A soft breeze breathed around her, lifting her hair and teasing her skirt just so. Closing her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath. Never had she felt so peaceful, so calm, than just walking through the towering forest. A bird dove in front of her, capturing her attention as it flew haphazardly forward to a break in the trees.

Continuing her steady pace, she soon stepped out from the shady branches into the open clearing. Not twenty feet before her sat the wooden structure, ivy reaching over the weathered edges from its overhang inside the well's recesses. Kagome slowed, reaching the wooden frame and dropping the yellow bag against its wall.

_The Bone-Eaters well._ She gazed deep into the darkness, sensing the mysterious aura swirling within. It had been two years, and yet the memory of first appearing in this other world still remained engraved in her mind as if burned there. Melancholy overcame the girl, and she balled up her fist, unsure what to do. So many adventures here, and yet . . . now that her biggest threat was gone, Kagome did not know how long she would be able to remain. _How much longer . . ._

Her fingers trailed on the weathered frame, allowing the well's magic to come in contact with her skin. The familiar feeling brought a smile to her lips, short-lived as overwhelming sadness blanketed her thoughts once more. Naraku was finished, the jewel was almost completely intact . . . would she no longer be needed?

"Miko."

Kagome gasped as she whirled around, her troubles momentarily forgotten. Her blue orbs widened as they fell on the speaker. "S-Sesshoumaru!" The stoic demon stood twenty feet away, gazing at the young woman with his unwavering golden eyes. They seemed to pierce through her, and Kagome found it very hard to look away as they locked with her own eyes.

Trying to calm her startled nerves, Kagome tilted her head bravely to the daiyoukai. "What are you doing here?" She called, watching the motionless figure before her. He seemed distracted, his cool gaze now focusing on the well behind her. Thoughts were frantically forming in her head, and she wondered if Inuyasha would be able to hear her from the village.

"The half-breed will not come to your aid, Miko."

Surprised, Kagome took a step back. Sesshoumaru was once again looking at her. His silvery hair rose on the slight wind, drawing her attention away for the slightest of seconds. "W-what do you want?" She finally asked, forcing herself to focus as she inwardly cursed herself for stuttering again. She took another step backwards as he moved closer. His eyes flashed, almost with amusement. In an instant, the demon stood before her, inches away. Kagome nearly fell to the ground in surprise.

He looked her over coolly. "Explain." Seeing the confusion on her young face, the daiyoukai nodded slightly. "The well."

Kagome risked looking over her shoulder, quickly returning her eyes to the intimidating youkai. "Explain?" She repeated dumbly. Eyes narrowed at her, and she fought to form an answer. "I don't understand."

Sesshoumaru turned from her, his full attention on the ancient wood. A clawed hand rose from beneath the printed silk of his haori, hovering over the edge. "There is a magic here, unlike any I have ever encountered. I wish to know what its purpose is." He remained facing the well, but Kagome knew better than to run.

Following his gaze, she stared once more into the hidden depths. "Its power is strange to even me. No one understands where it came from, or how its magic came to be. For a while it was used to dispose of demon parts." Blue eyes gazed momentarily at her silent audience. "Why do you want to know this?"

He ignored her question, issuing one of his own. "What is your connection with this well?" His full attention once more turned to the young woman, and she tried to focus on what he just asked.

"I don't know. I suppose it is a tie to my past." _Kinda true, right? More like a direct tie to my future._ Kagome could tell the demon lord expected more, so she formed an answer. "I come here to think. Escape from Inu . . . from your brother," she fixed hastily, seeing his narrowing brow. "And escape from this whole place."

For a moment, she thought Sesshoumaru had bought that. When she saw his face, however, the young miko knew better than to expect such naïveté from the great youkai. Kagome took a step back, afraid of the clearly unimpressed spark in his golden eyes.

"I know you return here often, Miko. I also know your scent often disappears during your visits, and reappears here with no explanation." Turning the indifferent gaze on the girl, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I wish to know where you go, and this time do not try to fool this Sesshoumaru." He watched her gaze flicker to the swords at his side, and back to his stoic face, her thoughts portrayed clearly in her vibrant eyes.

For a moment, it was quiet between them. The grass rolled in lush waves as the wind once more picked up, rustling their clothes with enough force to cause the woman to hold down the hem of her skirt. _For a holy woman, she dresses in a most obscene fashion,_ thought Sesshoumaru, eyeing the pleated skirt with curious distaste. Her free hand reached up to her face, brushing the wind-blown strands of hair behind her ear in hopes of taming the ebony locks.

Finally, a sigh escaped the girl's lips. "I return home," Came her simple answer, slowly as if she were afraid of saying too much. Before Sesshoumaru could ask for elaboration, she continued, almost hesitantly. "I am sure you have noticed I am very different from humans of this time."

The Western Lord snorted, once more eyeing her clothes and the odd yellow bag that rested at her feet. Not to mention her outspoken, sometimes crude language and her bold, brash personality. Very much like the half-breed, now that he thought about it.

Kagome shot him a look and kept talking. "That is because I am not . . ." She paused hesitantly, biting her lip as she usually did when she was nervous. The intimidating youkai's stare did not help her resolve to answer his questions.

"Continue, Miko."

She forced herself not to say something she knew she would regret. It was one thing to fight the demon when Inuyasha was there to protect her, an entirely different scene when it was just she to face his wrath. "I am . . . not from this time."

As she expected, a flicker of surprise shadowed the handsome face before her. His intimidating eyes narrowed once more, as if trying to see through her and find the truth. Taking a deep breath, Kagome held her stance defiantly, determined to not let him scare her.

"Then, you are from the past." The daiyoukai thought carefully, considering how far back she must have come from to sport such strange tendencies. Certainly it was before his time, which stretched over a thousand years previous to the present. Startled, Kagome shook her head slowly.

"No, the future . . . about five hundred years, to be exact." As she said this, the demon began to move, staring into the darkened interior of the aged wood. He seemed truly intrigued, the miko noted, brushing her hair back once more. Though the reasons for his fascination were unknown to her.

_The future._ The daiyoukai considered her response. He had suspected the well to have considerable power, but a link to the future . . . it seemed inconceivable. Sesshoumaru peered into the darkness, eyeing the well's bottom fifteen feet into the ground. He could detect the young miko's scent within, as well as Inuyasha's. _So, the half-breed can traverse time as well. Interesting._ He glanced sideways at the young woman, who was watching him curiously. Straightening, the youkai fixed his gaze upon her. "What other beings can travel within the well?"

Kagome blinked, confusion once more etching itself onto her features. "I-I don't know. The only other person I know of is Inuyasha, but I don't understand how." This was the truth. Not even Sango or Miroku had been able to accompany her to her own time. She often wondered how the white haired hanyou was able to do it, but reasoning for the occurrence remained a mystery to her.

Now that the demon had fallen silent, Kagome took a moment to observe him. Never had she conversed with the man before, certainly never more than a short exchange when she and the others had run into him during their search for Naraku. While this was more or less a one-sided conversation on her part, she still was shocked that he had even come to her at all, without even resorting to threats or anything of the like.

"Why?" She asked suddenly, the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind finally escaping. When Sesshoumaru glanced inquisitively in her direction, the young woman hastened to make herself clear. "I mean, why are you asking me all this? You have never wanted anything to do with humans, and now you ask so many questions . . . why are you asking me?" A thought formed in her head, and Kagome voiced it. "Do you need me?"

Clearly, this was the wrong thing to say. In an instant, the young miko found herself eye to eye with the towering youkai, drawn to her tiptoes as he seized the front of her uniform tightly. Her hands sought to loosen his fingers, but to no success. As Kagome cried for release, Sesshoumaru leaned close.

"I do not need a filthy human's aid, Miko. Do not presume such from my person." He released her suddenly, and the girl fell to the grass with a loud cry. When she looked up, the daiyoukai had turned and begun walking away.

Heat rushed to Kagome's face. "So sorry to have offended you, _my Lord_," she called sarcastically, brushing off her skirt angrily. "I guess all those questions were just for the hell of it, weren't they? It doesn't matter after all, as long as you get what you want." She nearly gulped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing above her, a cool look fixated on his aristocratic features.

He ignored the brash remarks she had shouted, knowing fully well that under different circumstances she would not have said such things. The anger in her aura dissipated rapidly as nervousness replaced it. _Interesting. _"You will not question me, woman. My reasons for the knowledge are mine to dwell upon, not yours." Sesshoumaru stated quietly, his smooth voice carrying to the girl's ears as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. His ears twitched momentarily, and he closed his honeyed orbs. Opening them once more, he nodded once in Kagome's direction.

"The half-breed is coming. You will not speak of our meeting. Understood?" With a final glance, he walked away, disappearing amidst the numerous trees at the clearing's edge.

Kagome watched after him, her blue eyes wide. "Wait . . ." She faltered, then she shook her head, her dark hair flowing side to side. "This is too weird," she muttered under her breath, getting back to her feet. She was just brushing herself off when a red-clad figure bounded into sight.

He slowed as he entered the clearing, stopping a few feet away. "Geez, Kagome, what are you still doing here? You left over half an hour ago!" Inuyasha folded his arms in exasperation, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she turned to stare at him.

Kagome glanced at her friend, then back at the well. "I was just thinking . . ." She replied airily, her blue orbs shimmering as they rested on the ancient well. The hanyou scoffed, coming closer.

"Daydreaming, more likely. Look at you, you're covered in dirt! What did you do, trip on the grass?" He did not wait for an answer, but grabbed her yellow backpack and hefted it onto his shoulder. Turning his gold eyes on the girl, he shrugged. "Ready to go?"

The young woman nodded, watching him carefully as the hanyou jumped onto the well's edge. The sun glinted off his silvery-white hair, and she could not help but compare it to the silkier substance that composed Sesshoumaru's long tresses. Shaking her head, Kagome climbed up next to Inuyasha and glanced back once more into the woods before the pair jumped into the well, a bright flash of pink glowing around them. Before the barrier of time separated them from the familiar feudal scene, the miko swore she could sense the daiyoukai returning.

Indeed, the figure stood among the trees, his keen gaze never faltering from the well. Gold narrowed as the rosy glow faded, and once more the scents of the human wench and his half-brother vanished. As the last swirls of magic disappeared, Sesshoumaru stepped close. His clawed fingers rested momentarily on the weathered edge, curiosity tugging at the recesses of his mind. Then he withdrew his hand, balling it up. While the well's power certainly attracted his attention, he knew too little about the strange structure to test it himself.

"Hn." With a little snort, the Western Lord turned on his heels. _Soon,_ he promised himself patiently. He would learn the secrets of the Bone-Eater's well, for the miko would tell him what he wanted to know.

~*~*~

The daiyoukai's strange appearance was pressed to the back of her mind. Almost immediately after the miko stepped through the shrine doors with Inuyasha, a little boy came running up, hugging her around the middle. "Kagome, you're back!"

The girl smiled at her brother, trying to keep her balance. "Whoa there, don't knock me over." Behind her, the hanyou scoffed.

"Oi, keep it moving. You aren't the one carrying your pack." Kagome knew he could easily carry five more of the backpacks if he wished, but she did not press the issue. She followed Sota as he ran to the house, announcing to the rest of the family of their return.

Her grandfather hurried from inside, squinting in the sunlight. "Ah, Kagome my girl. Welcome back, welcome." He glared for a moment at Inuyasha, then nodded curtly. "I see you brought your friend with you again." The young woman nodded happily, resisting the urge to laugh. Despite his crazed attempts to purify and banish the hanyou, she knew he had grown a fondness for Inuyasha.

"Yes, Grandpa." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then straightened to greet her mother. "Mom."

The older woman pulled her daughter into a tight hug, squeezing gently. "How was your trip, did you get into any trouble?" Before she could answer, Sota tugged on her sleeve.

"Guess what, guess what!"

Kagome smiled, her sapphire eyes twinkling. She knew exactly why the boy was so excited, but she feigned innocence. Tapping a long finger against her cheek, she shrugged, pretending to think. Before her, the child bounced up and down. "Let's see . . . well, it's spring. You must have cleaned your room!" The look on his face as he scrunched his nose was too much, but she managed to keep a straight face. "Um . . . you got taller?"

Sota bounced. "It's my birthday tomorrow!" Kagome could not help but laugh. "Are you going to stay? Please?"

She ruffled his coal-black hair. "Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world." The girl paused, looking thoughtful. "You'll be . . . six, right?"

"Eight!"

Kagome laughed at the indignant expression that flashed in his brown eyes. Almost immediately, it disappeared, and he tugged at her sleeve again. "Will you stay for the carnival on Saturday?"

"Sota, you must stop pestering your sister." Mrs. Higurashi stepped beside her daughter, smiling kindly. "Yet," she turned to the young woman, raising a brow. "It would be nice to end Golden Week with the family all together. Must you return right away?"

The miko blinked, glancing at Inuyasha's worried face. "I don't know . . . it's only two extra days . . ." The hanyou's ears twitched atop his head as a scowl formed on his handsome features. Kagome found she did not care. A break would be good, after the fruitless search for the final shard. _I deserve a break, after all that has happened,_ she thought, suddenly recalling the strange meeting from before. A few days would definitely take her mind off the questioning demon.

"Why not." Kagome ignored the surprised "what" from Inuyasha as her brother yelled excitedly. Yes, a few extra days would be wonderful.

~*~*~

~*~*~

Star: Hiya, everybody! Welcome to another fascinating tale of action, intrigue, and romance—

Sesshoumaru: Woman, you are giving me a headache.

Kagome: *giggles* I can't wait to see where this one goes, Star.

Star: Yes, me too… *glances at her paper-strewn desk* It will be a little while to get organized, though . . .

Sesshoumaru: As long as you do not forget about us. You have worked on this one even longer than RD.

Star: Hehe, right. *rubs head nervously* Well, I am going to be better about this. I hope to update at least once a week, so let's see how this goes . . . In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! You probably have no idea what is going on, but that is the beauty of chapter stories—more is explained with every update. Please, tell me what you think. Go ahead, click that little review button. *bats eyes* But, let me remind you of my rule. No. Flames. Easy enough, _non? _ Really, I did not earn enough for fire insurance, and I would hate for all my work to have been destroyed when I'm just trying to update for you.

Sesshoumaru: Is there an end to this ramble?

Star: Uh-huh. See you all next time, I hope you enjoy _Cold As You_! *winks*

~*~*~


	2. The Cave

*****************

**Cold As You**

*****************

**Chapter Two**

**The Cave**

"Inuyasha, if you tell me to hurry up one more time you will be eating out carpet for lunch!" Kagome threatened, glaring up at the hanyou. She dug through her closet, throwing the collection of junk out as she searched for her shoe. "Where is it?"

The hanyou stood behind her with his arms crossed, glaring right back at her. "Feh. Maybe if you hadn't made us stay those extra days I wouldn't be on your case." He closed one golden eye lazily. "We have a job, ya know."

Kagome shot him a look. "You know it was Sota's birthday, and he wanted me to go to the Children's Festival. There was no way I would miss it. Plus, I don't remember seeing you complain." The half-demon blushed as he thought about all the festival food he had so easily consumed. "Now stop yelling and make yourself useful." A yellow bag hit him in the face, sliding to his lap as she resumed her search, moving under the bed. Inuyasha grumbled, but he began to stuff the pack with her laid out clothes.

The young girl let out a triumphant shout. "Found it!" She crawled back out and held up a brown shoe victoriously. Seeing his blank face, Kagome sighed. "Oh, never mind." She slipped it on her foot and tugged on his crimson sleeve. "Okay, ready when you are." She ignored the scoff that burst from his mouth and flipped her hair over her shoulder, leaving him to follow as she scampered down the stairs after the mouth-watering scent wafting from the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the stove, her brown eyes beaming. "Kagome, I packed some food for your friends. It's on the counter. Oh, and I put in some ramen for you, Inuyasha. I know how much you like those noodles." The hanyou's ears pricked up eagerly.

Kagome laughed. "Thanks Mom. You're the best." She quickly kissed the woman's cheek and picked up the large bento box and the plastic sack, feeling the weight of the carefully wrapped meal. Inuyasha licked his lips and tried to take the box from the girl, but she easily avoided his hands and shot him a warning look as she shouted goodbye. "Gramps, Sota, we're leaving! See you in a few weeks!" A faint reply rang from the living room before she went outside.

Inuyasha slid the shrine door open and Kagome walked through, carefully making her way down the weathered steps. She paused at the familiar well. The bottom was dark, but she could picture the shining colors they were about to dive into. Two years of jumping into the magical depths still had not made the sensation any less impressive. _I will miss this . . . _She shook the thought from her mind, frowning. _Nothing will change. Nothing._

A hand touched her shoulder, and the girl jumped. "Ready?" Inuyasha murmured, his eyes a deep shade of gold in the darkness. Kagome nodded, allowing his arms to circle her waist. With a single bound, he jumped inside, and colors flashed around the couple as they floated. A moment passed and they were soon standing in the empty well, the tingling sensation of the magic fading.

Loosening his hold on the young miko, Inuyasha sniffed the air. "It's going to rain."

Kagome looked up and saw the dark clouds hanging low, threatening to downpour at any moment. "Let's hurry to the village. I hate storms." Inuyasha nodded and grabbed her around the waist, jumping up and out of the deep well.

The two headed off to Kaede's village, walking briskly in hopes of arriving before the threatening storm. About halfway there, the miko gasped. "My backpack!" She looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes, her sapphire pools displaying her dismay. "I left the yellow bag at home! It has all my stuff in it!"

He shook his head in amazement. "How could you forget that thing? It's almost as big as you!"

Annoyance clouded her soft features. "I thought you were carrying it!"

"It's your bag! Do I have to do everything for you?"

Kagome sighed, too weary to argue. "I'll go back and get it. Take the food back to Kaede's hut, will you? I will only be a minute." She deposited the warm containers into Inuyasha's arms, ignoring the surprise on his face. He began to protest, but she waved him on. "Don't worry, I will be fast! If I hurry, I won't even get wet!" Without waiting to hear his reply, the miko turned on her heel and ran back toward the clearing.

Thunder rolled threateningly as she ran, and the girl pumped her legs faster. _Don't you dare rain,_ she muttered silently to the gathering clouds, aware of the thick atmosphere that warned of the clouds' upcoming release. "Stupid storms."

~*~*~

Grandpa looked up when the shrine door slid open and his granddaughter ran in, resting against the wooden frame. "I . . . forgot . . . my bag," she panted heavily, gasping for breath.

The old man opened his mouth to speak when Sota hurried over. "Here. I knew you would forget something." He dragged the large bag over to his sister, and she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. See . . . you later!" Before the others could speak she had hoisted the yellow pack onto her shoulders and was out the door once more.

Grandpa shook his head. "Off to gallivant around the past with demons again. What an outrage! Oh, where did I go wrong with that girl?" Mrs. Higurashi ignored his rants and continued to stir her tea.

~*~*~

The schoolgirl landed in the well less than gracefully, propping herself up against the wall to keep herself from falling. "Oof," Kagome muttered, grimacing. She had just restored balance when a drop landed on her cheek. Looking up, she received several more drops hit her face, larger this time. _Great_. Heaving a sigh, the miko grabbed hold of the encroaching vines and began her slow climb. Each painstaking foot was even more difficult as the light rain had already made the ivy slick. Finally, she threw her legs over the edge and pushed her wet hair out of her face. "To the village," she muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath, Kagome began walking. _Why didn't I just make Inuyasha get my bag? He would have been there and back in a flash._

She did not get very far when a large bolt of lightening filled the sky, followed by deafening thunder. As Kagome glanced upward at the light-streaked image, an object darted out of the forest and into her path. There was not time to avoid each other, and with a short scream, they collided. Kagome felt her arms swing around in arcs in hopes of keeping her balance, but as luck would have it, her heavy pack decided to side with gravity. Another scream fell across her parted lips as she fell, landing in the mud next to the collision's instigator.

Pushing herself up, Kagome squinted, trying to see in the sudden darkness. "What was that for!" A soft whimper lifted over the patter of the rain, and the young miko tilted her head to the left. A small child knelt in the mud beside her, her face and kimono as mud-splattered as Kagome knew she must be.

Instantly, the miko softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Are you okay?" The little girl nodded hesitantly, a small hand rubbing her dirty nose. She started to speak when another flash of light scattered across the sky, lighting the tree-lined path. With a scream, she buried her face into Kagome's skirt and gripped the splattered fabric, her fingers tightly fastened.

The older girl rested her hand on the child's head, rubbing soothingly. "Shh. It will be okay." The rain fell in sheets now, soaking the girls and morphing the ground into a muddy minefield. "We need to get out of the rain." Kagome squeezed the child's hand and rose to her feet, struggling to find solid footing in the thick mire. Gazing down the path, she knew it would take too long to reach the village before the worst of the storm hit. _Sorry Inuyasha . . . you'll have to get along without me._

Kagome quickly led the whimpering girl through the thicket of trees, hoping her sense of direction was not too far off. A moment later, she grinned triumphantly, ignoring the streams of water that slid down her streaked face. A small opening lay ahead, revealing a cave in the hill. Ushering the child forward, they slid into the shelter and out of the pelting rain.

As the little girl shook her wet hair, Kagome gazed around. _Onigumo's cave . . ._ A shiver ran up her spine as her miko powers sensed the lingering traces of the evil man. _I never thought I would have to be here._ The young woman thought back to what Kaede had told her of this place; how this was where the wounded bandit had made a deal with demons and thus birthed Naraku.

She forced her mind to clear. _He's gone. Never again will he harm others. _Turning back to the child, she smiled. "That's better, isn't it? Now we can dry off." She gathered a handful of sticks from the deeper part of the cave and arranged them into a neat pile. A moment later, a small fire was going, the growing flames licking the humid air. "Nice and warm," Kagome pronounced, proud of her work.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, and the little girl giggled. In the firelight, she could see the girl's long brown locks were tangled and dirty, and partly dried mud clung to her left cheek. Her adorable chocolate eyes blinked merrily, widening as her own stomach growled with even louder ferocity. Struck with sudden inspiration, Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and began to rummage inside. A grin fixed itself on her lips as she withdrew her hand, revealing two small suckers. "Here, suck on this. It will make you feel better." She handed a purple one to the child, who took it curiously. Once the candy touched her tongue, she brightened and sucked eagerly.

Kagome unwrapped her own red one. "My name is Kagome, by the way. What's yours?"

The girl took out the candy long enough to answer. "I'm Rin. This is good, Kagome-chan!" She flashed a toothy grin and popped the sucker back in her mouth. The older girl laughed.

"I am glad you like it." They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the soft crackling of the fire. "Rin, do you live in the village? I can take you back when the storm lessens." She did not recall seeing the adorable little girl in Kaede's village, but she looked familiar . . .

The girl shook her head rapidly. "No. I don't live in a village anymore. I have to get back to the others."

Kagome looked at her, sapphire eyes expelling her confusion. "Others?"

Rin nodded happily. "Yep! To Jaken-sama, and Ah-Un, and . . . Sesshoumaru-sama!" She gazed over Kagome's shoulder and waved a small hand, and the young woman whirled in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The towering figure stood at the cave's entrance, golden eyes piercing the darkness. He seemed not to notice the miko, but rather focused his attentions on the little girl who had scrambled to her bare feet. "Rin."

The child smiled broadly, straightening like a soldier. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru to the young girl, then back at the daiyoukai. "Wait . . . Rin, do you stay with Sesshoumaru?" She pointed at the motionless demon, unable to hide the astonishment in her voice. She thought back as far as she could remember, and suddenly fleeting glimpses of the small brown-eyed girl near the intimidating lord's side floated to her consciousness. Before, she had assumed her to be a random child from a nearby village, but that was obviously not the case.

Rin turned to her and frowned. "It's Sesshoumaru-sama," she corrected, and Kagome shook her head in disbelief. Now that she thought about it, she did recall hearing Inuyasha murmur in the past about his half-brother's tag along company. After almost six months without crossing paths, however, it was no surprise that the child had slipped from her memory.

The youkai stepped out of the torrential downfall, ignoring the paths of liquid that slid down his face. He peered into the dark as the rain pounded, then looked back at the awaiting child. "Rin, we will stay here until the storm passes." Her head bobbed happily as he came closer, gracefully lowering himself to the ground across from Kagome. The child ran to his side and slid against the cave wall, sitting seriously at her lord's side as the miko blinked.

As the fire danced and cast its light on the cave's occupants, Kagome took a good look at the daiyoukai. His silvery hair was sleek and wet, as were his silk garments that clung to him like a second skin beneath his armor. _Wow,_ Kagome thought. _Even soaking wet, he looks like a god or something. _Sesshoumaru seemed to not notice her scanning gaze, but merely closed his eyes and appeared to be resting.

She swallowed nervously. It had only been a matter of days since her last confrontation by the demon lord, and even then he had not failed to intimidate her. Now, here he was, with a little girl whom Kagome had judged to be five or six at most, combing his damp locks with her fingers. She resisted the urge to smile at the sight, biting her lip instead. It was just too cute.

"Miko."

Kagome snapped to attention as Sesshoumaru spoke. "Y-yes?"

The demon opened his eyes slowly, gazing at her with guarded interest. "Why is it you are not with my hanyou brother? Even he is not so foolish as to leave a woman alone in the forest at a time such as this." Indeed, he had sensed the half-breed only a mile or so away, no doubt waiting out the storm in the village. He had to keep the smile from encroaching his smooth lips as the young woman gasped. True, he had not expected to find her again so soon, but seeing the miko with his ward was too good an opportunity to pass.

She tensed, thoughts running wild. _I totally forgot! Inuyasha is going to flip!_ "I had to go home, and I ran into Rin on the way back to the village. We were both caught in the storm, and I thought this was the best place to rest until the worst was over."

Sesshoumaru stared at her with unreadable eyes. Questions rose to the front of his mind, but Rin spoke before he could voice them. "The loud noise scared me, but Kagome-chan gave me a sweet!" She exclaimed happily, revealing the half-gone sucker. The youkai raised an eyebrow at the woman, but said nothing.

Kagome looked straight at him, her sapphire eyes seeming deeper in the exaggerated darkness. "Where is that toad thing that follows you? Finally get rid of him?" She thought she saw a flicker of amusement cross the lord's face, but it was gone so quickly that she decided she had imagined it. _The Prince of Ice, amused? Surely you jest, Kagome, _she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"He is managing camp elsewhere." His answer was curt and to the point, and he closed his eyes again. Clearly, he was not interested in conversing with her, about his servant or anything else. _I wonder what changed,_ she frowned, thinking back to the numerous questions his silky voice had dispelled only days ago. Kagome let out a sigh and fed another stick to the fire. _This is going to be a long night. _After a few minutes of silence, she saw Rin yawn wearily.

"Rin, go to sleep." The demon spoke quietly to the child by his side, his eyes open once more.

She pouted, though she rubbed her eyes. "But . . . I'm not tired . . . yet." She let out another yawn, and Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at the sight. Sesshoumaru waited patiently as the girl fought valiantly to stay awake. However, sleep overcame the young child, and her eyes closed as she fell by his side.

Kagome looked back at the red-orange flames as they crackled hungrily, waiting to be given more fuel. "I never thought you would have a soft spot." She said quietly, fully aware that he would hear her perfectly. A low grunt answered.

"This Sesshoumaru has no soft spot."

Kagome rolled her eyes, despite hearing his cold tone. "Swallow your pride and admit it. I know something is up. Why else would such a cold, arrogant jerk such as you allow a human girl to tag along with him, especially when you have made it abundantly clear on several accounts that you detest humans." She knew she was testing her boundaries, but she felt confident that the youkai would not disrupt the child's sleep to attack her.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, opening his eyes and narrowing them instead. "It would be wise not to make presumptions about my person, Miko."

Kagome sighed and poked the fire with a long stick. "Whatever you say." She was too tired to press the issue further, so she occupied herself, rolling the textured stick between her palms. Her mind wandered to her friends back at the village, and she wondered if they were still awake, waiting for her. At such a late hour, though, she doubted it.

The demon watched the absent-minded girl, amused by her easy change of emotion. The forwardness he had grown accustomed to had evaporated, uncovering a sense of somber longing in its wake. From the far away look in her eyes, she was thinking about her traveling companions. A frown fell on his mouth. He had never understood why she traveled with such a varied group. A half-breed, a kit, a demon slayer, and a less-than-virtuous monk.

His eyes fell to her folded legs, dried mud clinging to her creamy skin. Her indecent attire made her a perfect fit in the unlikeliest of groups, as he had never seen such short clothing before aside from brothels. _Her time must be a strange one,_ Sesshoumaru decided. Now that his ward was asleep, questions peppered his mind, reminding him of the answers he wished to know.

"What is it like?"

The girl looked up, surprised as his soft words rose above the patter of rain. "What is . . ."

Sesshoumaru broke her off, his sharp gaze boring into her. "The future. Your time, what is it like?" He had pondered over the unknown entities of her world ever since she had startled him with the knowledge of the time rift.

Kagome started, then a small smile crept onto her lips. _So, we're back to the questions, are we?_ Shifting against the stony wall, she tilted her face to examine him. The daiyoukai's calm face was shadowed from the dim firelight, making his gilded orbs seem to glow unnaturally. _So curious . . . _ Slowly, she began to speak. "My time is very different from yours. People have expanded to the point where there is not much open land any more. Not like here." She gazed out the cave entrance into the dark realm. "We have advanced ourselves so much in science and technology, that we fail to realize what we sacrifice in the process."

The demon lord did not look away from her serious face. Some of the words she uttered made no sense to him, yet he easily detected the sorrow underlying her description. "You do not like it there?"

She glanced back, eyes wide. "No, not at all. I love Tokyo. I love being around all my friends, my family . . . So many conveniences at my fingertips. School, being able to drive my car, predicting the weather before it happens . . ." Sesshoumaru uttered a soft "hn" at the bliss that crossed her features. Kagome frowned at him, but continued. "Science has made life so much easier, with medicines and machines necessary to heal a person. We can predict when an earthquake will occur, or explore space, or even fly around the world."

Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to the snapping fire. Surely, the woman across from him was lying. Such things seemed inconceivable to him . . . exploring the heavens? He closed his eyes, trying to think. "What of us?"

Kagome bit her lip, knowing what he was asking. "I do not know. Until I came here, I thought demons were myths, just bedtime stories my grandfather told me." She watched for a reaction, but the youkai remained unmoving and indifferent. "I believe, with so many humans spreading, demons just . . . disappeared."

~*~*~

~*~*~

Star: I don't think that's the answer he wanted to hear.

Kagome: The truth hurts, doesn't it?

Sesshoumaru: Hn.

Star: Oh, leave him alone.

Kagome: Since when did you take his side? *pouts*

Star: Um, since he bribed me with a Kit Kat bar. *holds up candy bar*

Kagome: *mumbles something about unfair bribes*

Star: Oh~rightie then. *to her readers* So ends another chapter . . . I know it seems a little random now, but hopefully the plot will be moving quicker in the next few chapters. In the meantime, send a little review my way! Nothing makes me happier than a nice review to accompany my cup of hot French vanilla coffee . . . but please, no flames. They burn me, so I drop my coffee, and then _it_ burns me . . . do you sense the cycle? Two burns are not good, so prevent such accidents by not sending any of those dreadful flames. ^.^ Thanks, see you next time!

~*~*~


	3. Growth

*****************

**Cold As You**

*****************

**Chapter Three**

**Growth**

Sesshoumaru took the news better than she imagined. Her head was still on her shoulders, at least, she thought with a gulp. Kagome remembered Inuyasha's reaction from those first few months, and he was only a hanyou. _It must be quite a blow to his ego,_ she pondered, _to find out his 'superior' species was wiped out._

Surprisingly, the daiyoukai seemed rather calm about the matter. A thoughtful look crossed his face, and his shoulders relaxed slightly as he rested further against the wall. While he was uncomfortable with the knowledge that in a short five hundred years youkai would be all but extinct, he knew he should not be surprised. The number of demons absorbed and needlessly vanquished by Naraku's hand had severely affected the population; no doubt the few who remained would meet their own fates at the rate humans chased them.

A sigh escaped the miko's mouth, and he recognized the pitiful sound. "I am sorry." Her words were soft, but they floated over the fire nonetheless, reaching his sensitive ears.

He snorted. "About what? Did you raise your hand against the entirety of my kind?" The demon lifted his gaze to see her startled blue eyes, the brilliant color reflecting the firelight. "You are not alone in the purge of youkai, whether purposeful or accidental on their part."

Kagome shrugged, lowering the stick into the fire. The low flames eagerly consumed the fuel, licking with their fiery tongues. "Not alone," she agreed thoughtfully, running her fingers through her knotted tresses. "But I understand the damage people cause. My time is nothing like this place, not anymore. What was fresh, wild, and relaxing has become polluted, chaotic, and stressful." She brushed aside the ebony strands, frowning. "Maybe it is the miko in me. I had never really thought about it before I came here, but that's why I like it here so much. This land has not been spoiled yet." Her eyes flitted once more to gaze outside. "It is too bad things changed."

The demon listened as the soft words trailed into silence. "Why do you go back?"

Kagome smiled softly. "My family. I would miss them if I stayed away too long." Her eyes fell to the sleeping child at the demon's side. "Where is her family?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, following her gaze. Rin curled neatly by his knee, her dark wild locks spilling over her arm. "They died." He could sense the young woman's curiosity roll from her person in waves, teasing his senses. Inclining his head, he waited for her to state her inevitable questions. Surely, he could indulge her this after the information she had provided.

"You have grown, Sesshoumaru."

He blinked, eyes widening the slightest degree. Of all the possible things he had imagined her saying, this was not it. The daiyoukai's stoic mask gave way as surprise lit his features. _I have grown?_ "Explain yourself."

She rubbed her palms together, trying to warm herself with the friction's heat. "The first time I saw you, you made it clear humans were a waste of your time. Yet, after all this time, you allow Rin to follow you." The miko flashed a weary smile, shaking her head slowly. "I guess first impressions aren't all that really matter."

She looked away, and Sesshoumaru stared after her, unsure how to respond. Her comment had taken him completely off-guard, something he _never_ allowed himself to be; yet, this mere slip of a mortal did just so. Furrowing his brow, he thought back to the first time he had seen the young girl, almost two years ago. As sharp as his memory was, he could barely recall the peculiar girl. He dug deeper, searching in the deep recesses of his mind until she was found. _She was a nuisance,_ he frowned, remembering her bold encouragements to his foolish brother and insolent attitude toward his person on several occasions. No real threat to him, just a minor obstacle in his path, just like the half-breed.

Now, as he gazed at the woman only feet away, he was unsure what to think. The unconventional miko was a surprising asset during the war against Naraku; her final shot had sealed the hanyou's fate forever. And the secrets she slowly uncovered . . .

Kagome sat quietly, scanning the daiyoukai's flawless face as he appeared to think. Never had she seen so much emotion flicker above the cold mask he so often donned; it was clear her answer had startled the lord, the evidence was right in his intense stare. _He has definitely changed,_ she thought, cupping her hands close. Her dark lashes brushed her cheek as she blinked, switching her gaze to the slumbering child. Rin snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru, her tiny form curled near the still damp fur of his otherwise immaculate pelt. _She had to be the reason._ The demon's cool responses after entering the cave's shelter had not fooled Kagome; not when she heard the underlying softness directed toward the child.

"The rain has ceased." Kagome's thought bubble broke, and after meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes for a moment she ventured a glance. Sure enough, the repetitive patter had slowed to a handful of random drops. It was still dreadfully dark outside the cave, but the young woman could not stop the spreading smile nonetheless. Sliding her legs underneath her, she pushed herself off the ground and away from the rough wall.

Sesshoumaru watched as she approached the entrance with slow steps. Pausing, she took a deep breath, pushing away all thoughts as she inhaled the raw scent. "The best thing about rain is the smell it has afterward," she finally expelled. Behind her, she heard movement, and she knew the demon's attention was on her. "It washes everything bad away, and leaves the world with a fresh canvas for us to paint." She breathed in once more.

The addicting air filled her senses, sending a shiver up the girl's spine. She glanced back, pools of blue softly landing on the demon and his ward. "I should return to the village before Inuyasha comes looking. Say goodbye to Rin for me, will you?" Sesshoumaru only nodded, his face once more emotionless as he watched her struggle to lift her bag. Kagome hoisted it onto her shoulders and smiled, the corners of her mouth rising just so. "If you have any more questions, I'm sure you will find me."

With a respectful dip, she bowed quickly and ventured into the darkness, quickly becoming one with the cloaking shadows. For a moment, the demon listened, his pointed ears twitching as his sensitive hearing strained after her presence. When he was sure she had gone, he gazed back at the fire, contemplating the conversation they had just had.

_That girl knows no bounds, _he thought idly, moving a clawed hand onto his leg. The miko had shared more information than he had anticipated, and while this should have pleased him, Sesshoumaru was now filled with more questions than before. His golden orbs fell shut, allowing his mind's eye to wander. _Soon, I will know all I wish. About the well, the future . . ._ A smile rose on his lips, barely notable in the fading firelight.

_And the miko._

~*~*~

Despite the darkness, Kagome found her way back to the slippery path without much difficulty. As she carefully made her way toward Kaede's village, her thoughts ran wild. Twice now, the Western Lord had sought her out . . . _Technically, the second time was to find Rin, not me._ Her mouth turned in a smile as the little girl's face lit in her mind. "Such a cute little kid." Kagome wanted to ask how the girl had come to follow him, but had decided against it at the last second, not wanting to push her luck.

She brushed her still damp bangs out of her eyes as she pushed past the dewy foliage. Huts lined in rows ahead of her, lit under the glow of torches. Her sapphire eyes softened, focusing on the center building which she knew to be old priestess's. As she approached, soft voices wafted to her ears. _So, they are awake._

Kagome pushed through the curtained entrance, and immediately a small form pounced at her. "Kagome, you're back!" She laughed at the kit's enthusiasm as she tousled his fiery hair.

"Yes, I'm back. Sorry I'm late," she added, stopping Inuyasha's flicker of annoyance as he opened his mouth. Setting down her heavy pack, she knelt beside her friends, shaking her long locks. "Did you save me any food, or did Inuyasha eat it all again?" The hanyou mouthed his protest, but Shippou jumped in the air, his hands waving excitedly.

"Nah, there's lots left. We made sure he wouldn't take it all this time." Inuyasha growled, but said nothing, a blush rising on his tanned face. Instead, he folded his red-clad arms tightly to his chest, examining the young miko with a wary eye.

Kagome ignored his scrutinizing stare. Her face turned to the other two humans. "You guys did not have to stay awake for me," she piped, although her airy tone was lined with gratefulness.

Miroku waved a hand, mouth curving into a smile. "Not at all, Lady Kagome. It is the least we could do, after you forged your way through the storm. How terrible it must have been, with all that slippery mud and cold rain." He shook his head woefully, but his violet eyes gave him away. Sango pinched his arm, smirking at the young man's yelp. "What was that for? I was only offering my condolences for her lonely travels."

She rolled her eyes. "You are covered in mud, Kagome. I thought you were just going to get your bag." One of her hands reached over and lifted Kagome's wrist, revealing the brown-encrusted fabric of her once beautifully-white blouse.

The miko blushed. "I got caught in the rain, and the village was too far to reach in time, so I holed up in the cave." She grimaced as she glanced at her dirty appearance. "And I thought water was supposed to clean things."

Sango laughed, passing her a wet towel. "We still have time. You can clean yourself up better tomorrow." Kagome accepted the cloth gratefully, cleaning the dried mud from her legs.

"What were you doing with him?"

Kagome gazed over at Inuyasha, surprised at the annoyance on his face. "With who?" She wiped her neck, ignoring the scratchy cloth on her sensitive skin.

The hanyou's ear twitched at the casual answer. "You know damn well who! What did the asshole want?" His senses were running wild as he scanned the girl, relieved to not find his brother's scent on her.

She frowned. "You mean Sesshoumaru?" Her friend growled, and she shook her head wearily. "He didn't want anything. I ran into that little girl who follows him, and we ran to a cave to get out of the storm. Sesshoumaru was simply looking for her, and he stayed to dry off." Sango and Miroku looked at each other as the small fox kit squeaked.

"That must have been scary! He's just so . . . so . . ." Shippou shivered, bright green eyes shining uneasily. Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Not at all. It's not like he attacked or anything, he was just getting out of the rain and happened to find the same place as me." Her gaze landed on Inuyasha, who was still huffing. "I swear. Can I eat now?"

The hanyou nodded slowly, grudgingly pushing the bento box to her. "Whatever. Eat, sleep, and we'll get back to work tomorrow." Kagome rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she served herself some rice. The last jewel shard had eluded them for so long, and she was beginning to wonder if they would ever find it. Sighing, she lifted a clump of white rice into her mouth.

At least she got to sleep first.

~*~*~

~*~*~

Sesshoumaru: Hn, her chapters have shortened dramatically.

Kagome: I'm surprised you talked to me that much. You almost sounded . . . human.

Sesshoumaru: *raises eyebrow* Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?

Kagome: *sighs* No, I suppose not. Um, where's Star?

Sesshoumaru: She has a fever. Typical human.

Kagome: *stares at author's sleeping form* Aw, she's been working so hard lately . . . staying up so late isn't good. *whispers* Let's not wake her.

Sesshoumaru: Gladly. I am sure Star would wish to thank all continuing readers, and any new viewers as well.

Kagome: *joins beside him* Yep! She also will be looking for reviews . . . maybe she will feel better with some feedback. But please, no flames! I'm no doctor, but I'm sure a fever won't go down if fire is added to the equation. *smiles* So please, comment on her latest chapter! Sick authors are just no fun.

~*~*~


	4. Ramen and Rogues

*****************

**Cold As You**

*****************

**Chapter Four**

**Ramen and Rogues**

The young miko sighed. Sleep had escaped her when the morning's rays snuck through the hut's cracks, much to her annoyance. All motivation she had to ignore the light and throw a pillow over her head was forgotten as she walked outside, rubbing her bleary eyes. The movement started her blood moving, and after a few minutes of random stretching she was wide awake.

Kagome walked slowly through the village, pausing to murmur a few words to the early-risers already at work. It would not be long when the rest of the villagers began their day, and her friends would once again continue their endless search for the final shard. _But I just got back . . . and I bet the others would like a little more rest before we leave._

A grin fixed itself on her pretty lips as she passed one of the huts. Maybe she could bribe Inuyasha . . . after all, her mother had packed a lot of his greatest weakness. The young woman was unable to stop the giggles that fell at the thought of his drooling mouth when he had seen the large bag of the spicy ramen noodles. Filled with new inspiration, she returned to their hut, finding Sango the only other person in their entourage awake.

Spying the large bag, Kagome began rustling around, searching for the perfect flavor. The orange plastic-wrapped package lifted easily, and she winked knowingly at the young slayer who watched. "Inuyasha," she began, tearing the package open. His ear flicked at the sound and a golden eye opened lazily.

"Wha . . . do you want, woman?" he yawned, baring a fang as he fought to wake up. She shook the package again, and he perked slightly. "Breakfast?"

She nodded slowly, unearthing a pot to make the delicious treat. In a matter of minutes, the meal was ready, and the hanyou was eagerly swallowing the still-hot food. The girls watched, half amazed at the speed he consumed the first bowl-full, and half amused by the obvious bliss on his face. "Um, Inuyasha, I was wondering . . ." Kagome began, slowly serving the next bowl so she knew she had his attention. The boy let out a whine, barely audible. "Maybe we can take one more day off before we start searching again. I know finding the jewel is important, but there really isn't a threat, with Naraku gone."

Inuyasha took his bowl back, focused on the ramen within. "Yeah, whatever. Just make some more noodles and we'll stay one more day." Brightening, the miko made a new batch, serving herself and Sango with satisfaction. She was lucky he was in a pliable mood. If all it took was a bowl of ramen, then his heart was not entirely set to leave the village yet either.

She frowned, emptying the last of her water bottle into the pot. "We need some more water. I'm going to the spring, okay?" The hanyou continued to scarf down the tender noodles, his twitching white ear the only indication that he heard her. Taking it as a yes, Kagome grabbed her bag and threw it over one shoulder. It would be the perfect time to take a bath, too. "Sango, want to join me?

Before the slayer could respond, Miroku seemed to instantly rise from his slumber. "Ah, Lady Kagome, allow me to accompany you. I could not bear to leave you unprotected among such dangerous places." His words were cut off when Sango punched him, ignoring the whimpers of "why me."

"The only danger in these parts is you, pervert," she muttered, though Kagome could see the light blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha gulped down the final mouthful of ramen, licking his lips slowly. "I'm coming with you." Kagome looked at him, surprised, but she did not comment. The fierce determination in those gilded eyes relayed his need to talk, and knowing Inuyasha, it would not be something he wanted the others to hear. She nodded, shrugging lightly to the demon slayer, unsure whether to be amused or disappointed. This obviously meant her bath time would have to be rescheduled. Dropping her bag once more, she took up her bow and quiver instead.

"Then let's get . . ." she started cheerfully, but Inuyasha only grumbled and moved past her. " . . .going." Sango quirked an eyebrow at her, and mouthed, "What's his problem?" only to get another shrug from the young miko. "We'll be back."

Grabbing her canteen, Kagome ran out of the hut, almost running into the inu as he stood waiting outside. "Keh, took you a while. I thought you were in a hurry." A flicker of impatience crossed his face, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, that would be you," she teased, trying to lighten him up. Whatever was occupying the hanyou's mind, however, was obviously too pressing to pay attention. _Maybe he's more like his brother than he thinks,_ Kagome mused, looking at her usually brash companion as they walked further into the towering forest. Flickers of annoyance and confusion crossed his tanned face, marring the handsome features. _They keep secrets very well._

The thought evaporated when they reached the spring, its cool waters sweetly waiting under a small grove of trees. Kagome knelt down, unscrewing the cap slowly as Inuyasha waited, his arms crossed impatiently. "Is something bothering you?" she called behind her, feigning casual curiosity as she held the bottle under the water, watching the air bubbles rise to the surface as it filled. The young miko could hear the shuffling of feet, knowing he was going to spill the beans. _All too easy._

"I want to know what you were doing with the ice prince!"

She rolled her eyes at his own title for his sibling. "Are you still on that? I told you, I wasn't _doing_ anything. We talked a little bit, but it was mostly just a coincidence that we found the same place to get out of the rain. I don't understand why you are getting so worked up over such a silly thing." Inuyasha scowled, but she brushed him aside, capping the canteen once more. "It's really none of your business. He did not harm me, and that's all you need to know."

"All I need . . . Kagome, this isn't some silly game!" he protested loudly as she rose, slinging the heavy bottle into his hands. He sensed her powers flare slightly, but failed to see the danger his words were procuring. "That bastard has something up his sleeve, I know it!"

Kagome drew to a halt, placing her hands on her hips. "So, you think someone must be planning something because they strike up a conversation with me?"

"Damn right!" he practically shouted, realizing what he said all too late. The young miko left her victim face-planted in the lush grass as she stood over him, arms crossed angrily. Inuyasha lifted his head slightly, spitting out the mouthful of acquired grass blades and dirt. "Damn it, I didn't mean it like that!"

She tapped her foot impatiently. "So what did you mean? Someone can't want to talk to me just because it's me? Is that it?"

The purple glow of his subjugation beads dissipated, and the hanyou leapt to his calloused feet, brushing the dirt from his chin. "Not him." Kagome snorted disbelievingly and turned away, tossing her ebony hair as she went. "He's a cold-hearted bastard, Kagome, not some friendly little puppy. He doesn't care about what you have to say or think, he's using you for something! And I'm not going to let him!" He bounded after her and grabbed the girl's arm, whirling her around.

Her sapphire eyes bore into his. "Do you really think that?" She did not let him answer. "Yes, I don't know why Sesshoumaru's been talking to me, and yes, I have been wondering about it too. But it really doesn't matter, you know why? NOTHING HAPPENED!" Breaking free from his clawed hand, she stormed away, fixing her quiver strap back onto her shoulder.

The hanyou's ears flattened on his head as he winced, the shrill words still ringing. "I still think something's up with the asshole," he grumbled, slowly following her annoyed form.

Kagome sighed. "Maybe we should just go back." She started to walk away, but his fingers wrapped around her hand, effectively pulling her back to him. Her cheeks felt incredibly warm as a blush crept onto their surface. "Inuyasha . . ."

She broke off, whirling just as Inuyasha stiffened, releasing her hand. "Company." She sensed the demonic energy as well, the dark power pricking dangerously against her skin as it drew nearer.

Beside her, the hanyou laid a hand on his sword, a fanged grin sliding on his face. "About time we had some fun." The blade slid easily from its sheath, transforming grandly. Kagome knocked an arrow into her bow, ready to charge the weapon with energy when the foe made itself known. It did not take long.

A loud roar ripped through the air, shrieking unlike any beast the miko could recall fighting. The source was revealed a moment later as a large figure stormed through the trees, crashing past the thick branches as if they were twigs. Leathery orange skin stretched over its body, ending in blackened claws on his hands and feet. Horns twisted out of his head and down his back like spikes, ending down his tail as if it were a lethal weapon itself. Crimson eyes bore down on the two, sharp yellowed fangs bared wickedly, giving Kagome the impression of a large dinosaur she had seen in one of her brother's books back home.

_No dinosaur is that ugly,_ she argued inwardly, tightening her hold on the bowstring. The intruding youkai's gaze lingered on her far too long, his scaly lips curving into a malicious grin. "You have it, I see . . . the Shikon jewel . . ." A forked tongue flicked out from between his serrated teeth, changing her thoughts to that of a snake. "You'll make a fine prize yourself. But I'll leave your companion for the birds."

Kagome nearly sighed out loud. "Always the same threat. Can't you guys be a little more original?" A growl ripped through the demon's jaws, answered immediately by one of Inuyasha's.

"Cut the yapping and get to it! I haven't had such fun in a long time!" Gold flashed and he swung his sword, casting a blast of fire and light speeding toward the creature. "Take that!"

With an ear-splitting roar, the youkai leapt high above the attack, claws spread as he aimed for the waiting hanyou. Inuyasha swung again, slicing at the powerful legs as they collided with him. The effort made him tumble away, rolling in the grass with a string of curses issuing from his mouth. Chuckling, the massive demon flexed his claws, following his prey. "Maybe you'd make a better morsel, half-breed. A snack would do me good." He took a step, but a bolt of energy shot past him, just missing his cheek.

Kagome stood prepared, already knocking a new arrow in place. "You forgot about me. Not a wise choice," she added coolly, pulling the string back. The red eyes flashed almost black as he shrieked furiously, narrowing his gaze on her. She wasted no time, releasing her energy in the arrow as it flew forward, perfectly aimed at her mark.

To her shock, the demon opened his mouth, expelling a ball of fire. Her arrow burned away before it could hit. Frantically, Kagome reached for another as his smile widened, his wide orbs narrowing to evil little slits. He slammed his tail into the ground, shaking the forest floor in such a way that she stumbled with a loud cry, landing on her back.

Suddenly the creature roared in pain. "Don't get distracted, you still have to fight me!" Inuyasha laughed, his cocky smile sliding into place as he landed easily before the young miko. Kagome brushed her hair aside, gazing up at the red-clad back of her friend. "Fight me, you coward!"

Their opponent growled with a new intensity, his mouth beginning to glow once more. Fire spewed from his jaws, shooting at the pair as Inuyasha grabbed the girl and leapt aside. "Stupid dragon," he muttered under his breath, though Kagome could sense the enthusiastic tone that underlined it. _He's having way too much fun._

He deposited her beside the spring, grabbing the Tetsuseiga once more. Brandishing it, he crowed. "Come and get it, fire breath!" A loud blast exploded from his next swing, filling the clearing with a yellow light and the acrid smell of smoke. The demon was knocked down, but no evidence of the blast could be seen on his leathery skin. "Is that all you can take?"

"Stop playing around and just finish him," Kagome yelled. _Men, sometimes! Just get the job done and we won't have any problems. _Her hands were ready with another arrow, preparing to strike. Inuyasha glanced back at her, looking as if he was going to argue, when she screamed. Whipping around, he looked up in time to see the demon's tail hit with full force, the gnarled black spikes stabbing into his flesh. "INUYASHA!"

He stood still, eyes wide as the spikes quickly ripped away. They came again, but the hanyou moved too slowly to fully avoid their powerful bite. The youkai roared with obvious glee as he deposited his foe into the air, throwing him hard against a nearby birch. His sword clattered to the grass, transforming back to the thin blade as it left Inuyasha's hands. "You call me a coward, half-breed? Fight then, and I will show you otherwise." Dark claws lengthened as he laughed triumphantly.

Kagome felt a spark of fear run down her spine. "Inuyasha, get up!" She fired her arrow, hoping to distract the beast long enough for her friend to rise. "Get up, I need your help!" From the corner of her eye, she saw the silver-haired figure roll over, holding one of the shallow holes in his chest. "You've recovered from deeper hits, come on!"

Encouraged, Inuyasha growled, silvery tresses falling tangled down his back as he rose. "Now you're just ticking me off." He rushed forward, not bothering to retrieve the Tetsuseiga. The youkai met him with enthusiasm, swiping his jagged claws over the speeding form. Dodging the attack, the hanyou laughed, sprinting into the air to make a greater impact. As the words of his attack sprung to his lips, however, the dragon-skinned creature threw a column of fire, blinding the boy momentarily. Inuyasha fell back, cursing, long enough for the demon to slam his claws deep into his back, shredding the back of his haori.

Her breath caught in her throat. "That was low, even for you!" Kagome fired, cursing her bad marksmanship as it flew harmlessly past his nose.

The youkai turned to her, a sadistic smile toying at his lips. "Hand the jewel over, and I won't eat your pretty neck." She answered with another arrow, grimly aware of how few she had left in her quiver. A flicker of annoyance crossed his scaly features. "Fighting doesn't become you, young one." His forked tongue snaked out again, tasting her intriguing scent in the air.

A growl erupted behind him. Kagome's sapphire gaze shifted, only to widen. Inuyasha stood with his claws flexed, his face shadowed. A smirk grew as he lifted his head, gold tinged with red as jagged stripes slashed his cheeks. "Inuyasha . . ." she breathed, fighting her miko senses as they screamed at her. _Not good, not good! Grab the sword!_

The hanyou cracked his knuckles audibly, chuckling. Without a word, he lunged, striking the dragon youkai with enough force to drive him into the ground. Kagome barely jumped out of the way before they tumbled her direction. Thick blood filled the air, though she could not tell whose it was. A roar of pain answered her question, falling from the spiked demon as he lashed out at the smaller foe. Inuyasha struck again with his claws, showing no mercy as he drove gashes into the leathery side.

"Stop!" The miko could only watch as he tore his enemy apart, savagely attacking. Kagome quickly notched her arrow and fired, hitting the overwhelmed demon with her purifying energy. His body fell to the dust she was accustomed to seeing, leaving her friend to fall to the ground, licking the blood from his clawed fingers. "Inuyasha, you need your sword!" When he made no move to regain the fallen weapon, she snatched it up, moving closer carefully.

The blade rested in her hands, thin and rusted in its restful state. "Take it back. You need to transform back," she murmured, drawing slowly toward him. The hanyou's snarl made her jump, but she tried again, edging a step further. His eyes were deeper now, only his irises their original color as the rest of his narrowed orbs bled crimson. "Inuyasha—"

His hand swung as he released another wild growl, seizing her right arm with a powerful grip. Kagome gasped, struggling lightly to pull away. His claws pricked angrily through her sleeve, making her all the more aware of the danger they promised. "Inuyasha, snap out of it!" The hanyou snarled again, moving his other hand up toward her neck. Panic ran through her mind. "Sit!"

For the second time that morning, his necklace glowed a deep purple, the powers of gravity and the kamis pulling him to the ground hard. The schoolgirl yelped in pain as his claws dug deep into her arm during his fall, tainting the air and her sleeve with streaks of red. Falling to her knees, she wrapped a hand around the wounds, tears forming in her eyes.

The hanyou's aura tickled her senses, back to normal. Kagome stared at his unconscious form, noting the shorter claws and lack of markings. "Why . . ." she murmured sadly, paying no attention to the warm feeling running between her fingers as they firmly clamped around her arm. She knew he would not be out for much longer, but she could not stay when he woke up. Rising once more, she set Tetsuseiga in front of him, then grabbed her bow.

Slowly, he stirred, picking himself out of the crater. His claws rose to his head, trying to stop the throbbing. "What happened—" he broke off, his nose taking over. The air was heavy with the scent of blood, the dragon youkai's who had challenged him for the jewel. But something was wrong . . . Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome." Looking down, he saw his sword lying carefully before him. As he reached for it, he saw the blood on his hands, immediately recognizing the sweeter scent.

Staggering to his feet, he sheathed the sword, looking quickly around. The girl had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Desperate, he bounded back toward the village, missing the water canteen that was still beside the spring.

_What have I done?_

~*~*~

~*~*~

Star: *groans* I am going stir-crazy!

Kagome: At least your fever has been going down.

Star: But it rises just after my safety mark, so I still can't return to classes.

Sesshoumaru: Your whining is driving this Sesshoumaru insane, woman.

Star: Oh, go kill something.

Kagome: Why don't you both stop bickering and close the chapter? *they don't* Oh well. If Star was able to focus, she'd tell you to review, thanks for reading and being patient with her LONG creative block, and hopes you will rejoin her next time.

Star: *finally turns away from the demon* AND NO FLAMES. If my temperature rises any more, I will probably scream. My screams break glass, and as it is getting colder, we want that glass to keep out evil things like winter. ^.^ So don't send any my way.

Sesshoumaru: Please, the whining must end. If not for her, do it so I no longer must suffer it.

Star: *glares* I hope you liked the chapter, I am never truly happy with battle scenes. Please tell me what you think! If someone reviews by . . . let's say, lunch, I will upload the next chapter tonight. (Yes, that one has been ready for a while . . . I just needed this transition chapter to get there!) Now that you have incentive, please review! But heed my earlier words! ^.^ Bye!

~*~*~


	5. Wounds

*****************

**Cold As You**

*****************

**Chapter Five**

**Wounds**

The young woman stumbled deeper into the mass of trees until she no longer could sense the lingering traces of the hanyou's presence. By now, he would have gotten up and realized what happened, Kagome thought. She knew it was not a conscious action, what he did to her. But there was no way she could maintain her composure if she had stayed.

Clenching her teeth, she leaned against the trunk and glanced at her arm. The marks were deep, and what remained of the ripped sleeve was slowly staining red. Inwardly the girl cursed, touching the wounded flesh with a wince. It was foolish, what she had done. Inuyasha was too strong for her, too strong to try to control when he turned like this. She closed her eyes. She had thought by now the hanyou would realize the importance of his father's fang, and not so brashly attack without it at his side. And now, she thought ruefully, eyeing her arm with a frown, she was hurt from trying to keep him at bay.

A strong aura caught her attention, and Kagome fixed her eyes on the misty trees, searching. The sensation told her the owner was very powerful, most certainly a demon, and was heading straight for her. "Bring it on," she muttered, once more notching an arrow and pulling the bowstring taut. _One good thing came from Naraku's presence,_ she thought as she waited for the intruder to make himself known. _My archery skills have improved dramatically because of him._

As she expected, the figure soon became visible ahead, merely a shadow in the thickening mist. "Stay where you are," Kagome called coldly. She pulled the string back another inch when the form showed no inclination of listening. "I will shoot."

The figure slowed, but continued forward. When Kagome repeated her warning, he stopped. A moment of silence passed, neither moving. Finally the stranger spoke, the rich baritone floating to the girl's ears.

"Put it down, Miko. You do not have the strength to fight me."

Surprised, Kagome almost let her guard down. Her fingers twitched, tightening themselves around her weapon. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" The daiyoukai's form seemed to materialize as he stepped through the mist, now fully visible. His eyes narrowed for a moment, seeing she held her defensive position. A flicker of gold turned to her arm, eyeing the stained sleeve curiously.

The silence was killing Kagome, who was fighting the urge to back down. She was not caught unprepared for once, and she would not simply do as he said and release her only advantage; even if his last few confrontations had been civil, there was no guarantee that would be case this time. She ignored the pain in her arm as she kept the bow steady, aimed straight for the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru merely stared at the girl, watching her defiant pose with a thoughtful look on his features. "Your efforts are admirable, but foolish," he finally said, his voice quiet. He saw another flicker of surprise cross her face, and her bow lowered the slightest bit. The deep blue orbs gave away her thoughts, her furrowed brow offering her confusion. A spark of impatience shot through the daiyoukai as she stood her ground, an act that might have earned his interest if not for the pressing matters on his mind.

He sighed, controlling himself. "I am not here to attack, woman. Put down your weapon." Finally, Kagome relented, loosening her hold on the string. Her fingers still held the arrow notched as she evaluated him, considering the threat. With tantalizingly slow movements, she returned the shaft to her quiver, her eyes never leaving the stoic face.

"What do you want?" she repeated, eyeing Sesshoumaru suspiciously. _Twice is coincidence, this is just nonsense. _ His gaze had returned to her arm, and she resisted the urge to follow his eyes. Blowing the loose strands of ebony from her eyes, Kagome rested her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Annoyance flashed in his eyes, but the demon lord did not react. _Brash, this one._ "You are injured."

Kagome blinked, taken off guard. "Yes, I am, but I don't think that is why you are here." She did not move, trying to decipher the indifference plastered on the handsome face. He did not respond, but continued to stare at her thoughtfully.

"You must tend to your arm."

The words surprised Kagome, and a small smile graced her rosy lips. "Do you care for this 'pathetic woman', Sesshoumaru?" she teased lightly, her eyes twinkling. Seeing his eyes narrow, the girl sighed. "Kidding, I was kidding." Kagome waved the tense figure back, remembering his angry reaction when she last suggested such a thing. "Can't even take a joke," she muttered under her breath, tearing the ripped cloth from her arm. Carefully, she wrapped the stained fabric around the wounds, tightening it the best she could. Her left fingers fumbled awkwardly with the knot. The makeshift bandage was looser than she would have liked, but Kagome knew it would have to do. _Kaede can fix it later._

Sesshoumaru watched the miko wrap her arm, curious. Most priestesses would heal the wound with their spiritual powers, leaving no evidence of ever being harmed. Yet this woman only covered her marred skin, not even using her powers to stop the bleeding. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the marks, easily distinguishing their origin. _That fool has grown careless in Naraku's absence, _he frowned, thinking disgustedly of his brother_. _All the boy had learned in the past two years had been forgotten, it seemed. _Pathetic._

He looked up as the girl flipped her hair back. Light filtered through the treetops, flashing off his armor and her porcelain skin. "Now, will you please tell me what you want?" Her voice had softened respectfully, no longer holding the defiant lift. Sesshoumaru considered for a moment, then spoke.

"I wish to know more about the well."

Kagome had not expected this. Shifting her weight, she eyed him curiously. "Why are you so interested in the Bone-Eater's well? I know, your reasons are yours to dwell on," she hastened, seeing the towering demon stiffen slightly. "I am curious why you wish to know so much." _Yeah, he'll definitely give in and tell me this time. What are you thinking, girl? _she thought in exasperation.

A silvered brow rose for a moment, his mouth still forming a straight line. Why _was_ he so interested? The mysterious power of the small structure was peculiar, his sudden interest vaguely annoying. He did not know what sorcery drew him to it, what kept him so intrigued, yet something about the well called to him.

Returning his gaze to her, Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. She was waiting for an answer, an expecting gleam in her sapphire eyes. Before he could speak, the miko interrupted. "What is it you wish to know?"

The Western Lord thought for a moment, questions filling his head. "How is such power contained in such an ordinary structure? Is it not protected somehow?" Kagome shifted her weight, considering his questions thoughtfully. The forest seemed to quiet around them, as if they were the only inhabitants amidst the darkening trees.

Finally the girl spoke, tapping her cheek with one long finger as she did so. "The well's power is ancient, from the times of Priestess Midoriko, if I understand it. Kaede told me the Priestess had encased some of her powers in the well for disposal purposes, more than anything." Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, remembering the small woman's earlier words.

Kagome continued, staring at nothing in particular as she spoke. "I don't know what kind of protection was placed on the well, as it hadn't served as a portal until a few years ago. Yet I think there is some sort of damper on the well, a sort of disguise that keeps the power hidden. I mean, you did not notice it until just recently, am I correct?" Again, he nodded, watching as she shifted again and crossed her arms, wincing slightly as she brushed her bandaged flesh.

"Then it truly is disguised. I mean, if a demon of your stature could not detect the power from the Bone-Eater's well, then it is not surprising others also were deceived." Kagome missed the raised eyebrow as Sesshoumaru listened. He was unsure whether to be amused by her comment or annoyed at being labeled as deceived.

Sensing she had finished, the Western Lord raised his gaze. "What do you mean, the well was not a portal until just recently?"

With a patient sigh, Kagome leaned back against a towering birch. "The Bone-Eater's well rests in my family shrine back home. A few years ago . . . or, a few hundred years in the future?" She paused, thinking of what to say before shaking her dark head and continuing. "Anyway, on my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled into the well by a demon centipede thing, and somehow ended up here."

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes, not from anger but from curiosity. "How is it you could traverse time, a mortal such as yourself?" He had several theories of his own as to this, most pertaining to the fact she was a miko. Now that he knew she lived on a shrine, he was sure he was correct, recollecting the priests and priestesses who tended to the holy temples.

Kagome felt her smile fade as she solemnly thought back, remembering. "I had help. The Shikon Jewel."

Curious, Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, eyeing the miko. "The jewel?"

Nodding, the girl reached up and pulled on something around her neck. A thin chain was lifted, revealing the small pink jewel he had remembered. "The Shikon Jewel," she repeated quietly. For a moment the youkai could only stare at the little sphere, sensing the magical aura that surrounded it even from several feet away. His keen gaze could see the tiny kink in the round surface where a fragment was missing. Her eyes lifted, their sapphire pools drawing the demon's attention away from the necklace. "Do you know who was the last protector of the jewel?"

Frowning, the Western Lord nodded, a few strands of silver falling over his shoulder as he did so. "The dead priestess." Kagome dipped her head in a slow nod.

"Yes, Kikyou." She said the name slowly, as if thinking deeply about it. Sesshoumaru saw the blue pools cloud over sadly for a moment, but instantly they were the same bright orbs from earlier. "Kikyou died due to Naraku's trickery, and she had the Shikon jewel burned at her side. I am her reincarnation, and the jewel was in my side. I believe the jewel is what enabled me to travel through the well; I've always had a piece of it with me."

With that she tucked the necklace back under her shirt, returning to cross her arms. "Was there anything else?" A silence fell between them, Kagome still leaning against the tree while the daiyoukai stood feet away, still as ever. The young miko was surprised he was still listening, even more so that he had not interrupted or attacked her like before. _Then, I did kind of provoke him, _she admitted guiltily. _I still wish I knew why he was so interested._ When several minutes passed with no answer, she pushed away from the birch and lifted her weapon, ready to dismiss herself.

"Who attacked you?"

Her reverie broken, Kagome glanced back into the honeyed eyes. "What?" she asked quickly, having heard him perfectly the first time. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I do not repeat myself," he answered softly. His tone was not cold or indifferent, but the girl could not fathom why he was even asking. _Who attacked me . . ._

She unconsciously tightened her grip on her bow, lowering her eyes and focusing instead on the clump of grass at her feet. A small dandelion stuck from the blades, its yellow head seeming bright compared to the cool colors of the surrounding forest. "No one . . . attacked me," Kagome murmured.

His glittering eyes lit on her makeshift bandage, eyeing the four distinct lines of red that clotted the fabric. "It is not in your nature to lie, Miko." He sensed the girl stiffen, knowing fully well that he hit the mark precisely. A soft snort came forth. "My foolish half-brother still cannot protect you, even from himself." Sesshoumaru turned slightly, preparing to leave. "I expect nothing less from him."

Anger blazed inside Kagome, and she lifted her head defiantly. "I do not need him to protect me! I am perfectly able, I'll have you know!"

The Lord of the West glanced over his shoulder, eyeing her indifferently. "Yes, so your arm proves." Heat rushed to Kagome's face, but before the miko could retort he had turned. "We shall speak again." With an air of finality, he walked away, disappearing among the mist and trees.

A cry of frustration escaped her lips, sending the forest into silence for a moment before the creatures began to chatter among themselves once more. "That damn . . . who does he think he is?" she muttered angrily. "What if I don't want to speak with him again? You don't always get what you want in life!" she half-shouted the last part after him, clenching her hands. The trees gave no indication they heard her, and Kagome stormed back through the multitude of branches and trunks as she thought back to the meeting.

_I don't understand him at all. He asks all these questions, won't answer any of mine in return, then insults me and orders me around!_ Kagome let her thoughts swirl darkly in her mind. "It's not like Naraku was his only hobby, right?" she murmured to herself, thinking back to his own vendetta against the evil creature. _What, is picking on me seriously the next thing on his list or something?_ The thought brought a smile to her lips. She could definitely see the great Western Lord creating lists and checking off agendas. _I wonder what would be on the daiyoukai's To-Do List?_

This occupied her mind the remainder of the way to the village, and by the time her friends greeted her she was in a much better mood. Sango was first to see the younger girl, and her eyes widened in shock in mid-greeting. "Kagome, what happened to your arm?"

The miko waved her off cheerfully. "I'll tell you later. Is Inuyasha around?" She tried to search for his presence, but her powers were still inexperienced in such a feat, and she gave up. Two years certainly was not enough to change her into a trained priestess, that was for sure.

The slayer shrugged wearily, her chocolate brown eyes tired. "He returned a while ago, but then disappeared when Shippou asked for your whereabouts. Did something happen between you two again?" She peered at her friend, eyes narrowed as they studied her.

Kagome sighed, keeping a careful smile on her features. "Yes, but I want to get my arm properly bandaged before I tell you. Where is Kaede?" The two moved into the elder priestess' hut, finding the woman kneeling before a large pot in the cut section of the floor.

Turning slightly, she acknowledged the two girls. "Ah, ye are late, Kagome. May I ask where ye have been for so long?" Her good eye focused on the friends as they entered the hut, kneeling in front of her. She too noticed the miko's loosely bandaged arm, but she did not ask questions.

Kagome brushed her ebony locks back, exposing her bright face. "I had been with Inuyasha and we were attacked. He left the Tetsuseiga and reverted to his demon side, and after he finished off the other youkai he was still a little . . . excited." She motioned to her arm and smiled cheerfully. "Could you help? I'm not very good with my left hand."

Kaede gave her a grave look. "Child, ye give the boy too much credit. He knows not to abandon his father's fang, and he knows the consequences if he does. Ye must keep ye distance when this happens." She unwrapped Kagome's arm and studied the claw marks carefully, a frown on her already wrinkled face. Holding a hand over the marred skin, the priestess murmured a few words, making the wounds lessen. Finally, she stopped, and the three saw the marks had vanished.

The young miko withdrew her arm, relieved. "Thank you, Kaede."

Smiling wanly, the old woman sat back comfortably. "Is there something else ye wish to tell me, Kagome?" Her hazel eye fixed itself on the girl, watching for any hint of what occupied her young mind.

She paused, playing with her hands as she thought how to form her words. "Well . . ." Her brow furrowed, blue eyes darkening with uncertainty. "I have been running into someone lately."

"It is Sesshoumaru, is it not?"

Kagome's eyes snapped upward, surprised at the satisfied look on the elder's face. "How did you know?"

She continued stirring the contents of her pot, wisps of the simmering liquid rising in the air. "That is of no importance, child. Tell me, what did he wish from ye?" Sango looked from her friend to the older woman. Her brown eyes sported surprise and concern, remembering all too well the conversation when Inuyasha had discovered his brother's scent on her friend before.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome frowned. "He asked me about the Bone-Eater's well. Several questions, about its power and the ties it holds to the future, and how I can travel through."

Kaede mirrored her frown, lines furrowing deep in her ancient face. "This was not the first meeting, I take it?" Kagome shook her head. "It is strange one of his stature would concern himself with the well. Why do ye suppose he asked such questions?"

The schoolgirl shrugged, obviously as confused at the daiyoukai's actions as they were. "I don't know. The first time he appeared I asked him, and he nearly took my head off. He made it quite clear that he has his reasons, but I don't think he'll ever share them." She paused, a flash of curiosity warring in her eyes. "Kaede, he can't use the well, can he? I mean, he is Inuyasha's brother, or half-brother." _I'm glad he's not here to correct me, _she thought, chuckling inwardly.

Kaede stopped stirring, thinking it over carefully. "I do not know if Sesshoumaru could traverse time such as ye or Inuyasha, though I doubt it. His youkai blood is pure. Though, the Bone-Eater's well has presented many surprises in the past; who knows what beings it chooses to accept through its passage."

Bowing her head, Kagome thanked the older woman. As she and Sango rose to exit the hut, the priestess added, "If Inuyasha's half-brother should stop ye again, keep a wary eye. Until ye know his purpose, ye could be in danger." She nodded at the two women, noting the surprise that lit in the other miko's eyes. "Ye know the destruction Sesshoumaru is capable of. Be wise in future conversations."

Outside the hut, Sango grabbed her friend's arms, whirling her to a stop. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me he's been approaching you?" The younger girl blushed softly, her eyes shifting away.

"I . . . I didn't think it was that big a deal until now." Seeing the doubt on the demon-slayer's face, she hurried. "Really! His questions were so . . . random, so strange. Then I went back to my time and I forgot about it, and then we were rained in together . . . you know about that one, though I don't know how Inuyasha didn't sense him the first time, he almost attacked me that time."

Sango gasped, and Kagome waved her hands, realizing what she said. "It was my fault. I teased him about something, forgetting he has about as much a sense of humor as a stick."

She explained what happened, including the events from her latest confrontation as well. Shaking her head, the slayer sighed. "I can't believe he didn't kill you. It doesn't sound like the Sesshoumaru I know."

Kagome nodded in agreement, a curious expression on her face. "No, it doesn't."

~*~*~

~*~*~

Star: Still think he is soft-hearted?

Kagome: Shut up.

Star: Well, good news is I finally reached the 24 hour mark without a fever, so I didn't miss my history class. However, I was really tired, I guess I had gotten used to sleeping all day when I was sick. Kinda funny, I was worrying all week about that class, and when I finally went I spent the entire 3 hours wishing I was between the sheets of my nice, soft, warm bed . . . *sighs*

Sesshoumaru: *walks in at the wrong moment* I do not believe your readers want to hear of such things, woman. Especially about you.

Star: But some reason they don't mind reading such smut about you. *feigns thinking* Strange little world.

Sesshoumaru: Continue before I end your life.

Star: *totally worth it* Well, you responded to my challenge (I had SEVERAL reviews on both websites before lunch, which I heartily adore) Special thanks to autumngold on Dokuga and inuyashaxkagome321 on for being the first two to respond. ^.^ It is because of you two that I posted this next chapter tonight. (I would bake cookies, but everything I touch burns) And an extra special shoutout to Tasha Silver... you make my day with your reviews, thanks!

Thank you for reading another chapter of _Cold As You_, stay tuned for more! Please remember to drop me a line (review addict, remember?) But no flames. I don't even wish flames on my worst enemies, so please don't send them to me. ^.^ Bye now!

~*~*~


	6. Pursued

**Cold as You**

~*~*~

**Chapter Five**

**Pursued**

The sun was high overhead, bearing its heated rays heavily on lumbering travelers below. Kagome felt her bangs stick to her forehead with sweat, but she didn't have the energy to brush it away. Ahead of her, she saw her friends were just as fatigued; Sango's heavy bone weapon made her shoulders sag, and the poor monk at her side could not even raise his hand to caress his favorite target. His dark robes absorbed much of the burdening heat, leaving a pitiful trail of sweat beading down his face.

Wearily, the girl turned her gaze to the head of the group. Inuyasha plowed forward, not saying a word to the others as he led them to nowhere in particular. After her talk with Kaede, the young miko went in search of her friend, finally locating him in the crook of his favorite tree overlooking the village. It took some time, a whole lot of patience, and many reassurances of her safety before she managed to bring him back for a meal. A short rest later, he demanded the others to be packed. _And here we are,_ Kagome sighed, shifting her heavy pack.

Shippou climbed behind her, his red hair considerably flattened by the day's humidity. "When are we going to stop?" he whined, green eyes blinking with exhaustion. Inuyasha's ear twitched, but he continued forward.

"When we find the final shard." Hearing his friends' groans, he whirled, determination flashing across his features. "We finished that bastard off six months ago, and we still haven't found the last piece! I won't stop until it's in my hands!"

Miroku also fell to a halt. Exhaling deeply, he turned his violet orbs to the stubborn hanyou. "Inuyasha, you must understand we are not built to endure such extremities as you are pushing us to do. In other words, we tire." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly, but the monk was not finished. "I suggest we pause our search and rest under that convenient little tree over there. Who agrees with me?" His covered hand stretched wearily to point at a group of trees on the outskirts of the shady forest. Without speaking, Sango and Kagome moved toward the shady spot.

"Hey! What about the shard?" Inuyasha sputtered, eyes wide.

Kagome kept moving, dumping her heavy load on the ground. "Unless you would rather eat dirt, you'll let us stop for lunch. If you stop complaining, I'll make ramen." The half-breed opened his mouth to argue, but the thought of his favorite treat assuaged him. Grumbling, he followed, plopping on the grass with the rustle of red fabric.

Already, the pot was out, along with the colored plastic-wrapped noodles. Tossing the package into the hanyou's lap, Kagome rose. "Sango, we need water." The two women began to walk away, but Inuyasha growled.

"We just got water yesterday!"

She sighed patiently, giving him a one-sized gaze. "Yes, but the canister was forgotten during the little _incident_,remember?" Inuyasha's ears flattened against the top of his wild hair. He made no further objections as Kagome stood, walking to the side of her friend.

As soon as the girls disappeared, Shippou shook his fiery head. "You have the worse luck with women, Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "Yes, things do not bode well for you, my friend." Inuyasha growled lightly, his cheeks growing red. Kiara mewed softly, adding to the case against the poor hanyou.

~*~*~

Sango glanced at her futuristic friend, noting her frown as she pushed past low branches. "Stupid dog," she muttered, clenching her fingers around the canister. "Sometimes he just makes me want to . . . oh, I don't even know!"

"I thought you'd forgiven him."

Kagome shrugged, pushing her sleeves up to lessen the heat. "I did. But it's easier to hold that over him than listen to him gripe." The slayer nodded in agreement. "Besides, we needed water. And after last time, I just didn't have the patience to–"

She broke off, a funny expression crossing her face. Sango drew to a stop, concern lighting her features. "Is something the matter?" The young miko immediately shrugged, blinking.

"Yes, fine. Sorry, I thought I sensed something . . ." Slowly, she moved forward. "It must have been my imagination. It's so hot today."

The slayer followed, though not thoroughly convinced. "I hope we find a lead soon. So many months with no results is bringing out the worst of us all." Her chocolate eyes darkened. "Especially that lecherous monk."

Finally reaching a small stream, Kagome knelt down and unscrewed the canister's lid. "You shouldn't be so hard on him. He's . . . affectionate." Her lips twitched in a smile as she dipped the bottle into the water, enjoying the cool liquid as it flowed around her fingers.

Sango groaned. Dropping next to her friend, she ran her hands through the water. "Affectionate doesn't come close. I wish he had a subjugation collar . . . I'd make him play dead." She joined in laughing with Kagome, each trying to picture the sight of a prone monk lying like one of the dead in the middle of the road.

The miko shook her head. "I wouldn't recommend that many hits. You might break the necklace." Screwing the cap back into place, they rose.

"It would be worth it."

~*~*~

The girls arrived to see a sighing monk and a smirking kit. Kagome glanced around, but no luck. "Um, where's Inuyasha?"

Shippou and Miroku simultaneously pointed up. Following their direction, she caught a flash of red between the foliage. "Inuyasha, what are you doing up there?"

A small 'Feh' scoffed from above. Closing his eyes, Shippou shrugged, his small mouth still twitching. "I wouldn't worry about him. Inuyasha is just upset that he has to take orders from you."

The tree rustled angrily. "I don't take orders from no one!"

Kagome sighed, falling to her knees to prepare the food. "Get down here if you want to eat." She poured the water into her pot, listening intently to the mumbling of her friend above. It was easy to tell his stomach was arguing with his stubbornness, and Kagome knew which side would win. As the spice packet was opened, the tree rustled again, shaking verdant leaves down as Inuyasha jumped.

Sharing a look with Sango, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Here you go!" she supplied cheerfully, shoving a bowl of steaming noodles into the hanyou's hands. A few drops of hot liquid spilled onto his fingers, and the young miko took pleasure in the quiet growl he issued.

The meal passed quietly, broken by a few laughs and both girls whispering avidly to each other. Inuyasha finished first, dropping his bowl and chopsticks with a slightly friendlier attitude. "Enough rest. Pack up so we can keep searching."

Miroku sighed with the others, but based on the look Kagome was giving him, he knew better than to argue. "Back on the road, all too soon." Shaking his head animatedly, he sighed deeper. "Pity." He adjusted the beads around his hand before rising; even after the curse had lifted at Naraku's demise, his rosary was kept as a reminder.

Packing her yellow bag, Kagome started to stand when she sensed it again. _Are we being followed?_ Before she could locate the source, the aura disappeared from her senses.

"Kagome, let's go!"

Reluctantly, she stood. Inuyasha wore an impatient look. "Coming." _He can't sense it._ The young woman shrugged. Three times would be the charm . . . if she sensed a follower again, she would tell Inuyasha. Until then . . .

"Let's go find those shards."

~*~*~

Several days passed, without trace of the shard. By now, Kagome had given up arguing with Inuyasha. His temper was slowly declining with each day, and only an hour before he had the nerve to accuse her of not trying to find the piece. "You want the jewel whole as much as I do! So stop fooling around and concentrate!"

That comment had left the hanyou tasting dirt while a certain miko stormed ahead. The next hour passed in silence, until Shippou broke. "I can't take the silence! Talk to each other!" He jumped from Kagome's shoulders onto Inuyasha's head, pulling his dog ears.

Irritated, Inuyasha threw the kit through the air. Shippou landed gracefully beside Kiara, who turned her massive head to watch. "Leave me alone, dammit!"

Kagome frowned. "Enough. Shippou's right, the fighting and the silence has been driving me crazy too." She glared for good measure at the hanyou, noting his ears flatten slightly. "We're all a little tense right now."

Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement, and everyone looked at Inuyasha. The silver-haired hanyou growled. "Stop looking at me like that! I'm sorry, okay?" The others rolled their eyes and walked ahead, leaving the two to talk it out.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear." Kagome emphasized this clearly, and he huffed.

"Whatever." He folded his arms again, claws resting on top of the crimson cloth. "It's just, it's been six months! How much longer is it going to take?"

Kagome softened. "I don't know, but I will try harder. I thought it would be easier to find the shards after Naraku was gone, but this last one must be hidden well."

His ear twitched at the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and rolled his eyes. "He's at it again." Kagome glanced over and saw Sango standing over a familiar pile on the ground, her face bright red.

"Pervert." They both said, Kagome shaking her head and Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

Miroku passed the young woman as she ran to Sango's side, rubbing his stinging cheek with a sigh. The hanyou shook his head. "You don't use your head a lot, do you? You'll be lucky if they even talk to you ever again."

The young monk looked behind at the girls, who glared back at him, then sighed deeper. This was the second time since they had stopped earlier to eat, and now he had a red cheek as well as a large bump on the head. "Pain is worth the price." He said solemnly, and Inuyasha groaned.

~*~*~

She stepped from the shadows, carefully searching the unseen surroundings with her versatile powers. _I know I wasn't wrong . . . _Her left hand nervously played with the weather-resistant strap of her backpack. _A bow would be nice, though . . ._

After forcing Inuyasha to take camp for the night, Kagome had left under pretense of finding a spring for a bath. Not that she didn't want one . . . she was more interested in the shadowy aura that kept teasing her senses. She was sure she recognized the presence, and despite her earlier promise to warn Inuyasha, she decided to confront the source herself.

Kagome sensed it then; faint traces of the familiar aura, nearby. Just as suddenly, the traces had disappeared, masked beyond any trace her untrained skills could produce. "Where did . . ."

"Miko."

Kagome whirled with a squeak, already knowing who to expect. _Dang it, why does he always have to sneak up on me? _The Western Lord's impressive form stood behind her, his unblemished face calm aside from the inquisitive gleam in his eyes of gold. "Why have you pursued my person this evening?" he murmured quietly, barely audible over her rapidly-beating heart.

_Fancy way of saying 'why have you been stalking me,'_ the schoolgirl thought, forcing her heart to not jump from her chest. "I should be asking the same thing." When he offered nothing, she sighed. "And you know, with all those frequent visits of yours, it might be better to call me by my name once in a while." Kagome swore she could see a flicker of emotion sweep across his smooth features, but like before, the cool mask took its place.

"I do as I please, Miko," came his reply, and Kagome forced herself not to roll her eyes. _I can't decide which is worse, Inuyasha's demeaning 'wench' or his brother's aloof 'I do what I want' crap._

"Fine." She flipped her hair back, trying to shake the vulnerable feeling that he seemed to produce when he was towering over her. "But before you begin your questions, please answer some of mine." The Daiyoukai's eyebrow lifted, but he allowed a small nod, curious to what she could possibly ask him.

Kagome smiled. While it wasn't quite the conversation she was looking for, it was a step up from satisfying only his questions. "Why did you take so long to confront me? I sensed you days ago, but you never appeared." Her blue eyes twinkled thoughtfully. "I thought perhaps you didn't want to alert Inuyasha, but even when I was with Sango, you stayed away."

She was sure if he was anyone else, he would have shrugged away her question; but he was a prince, of sorts. He would not lower himself by shrugging. "This Sesshoumaru has no purpose with your companions." The words came casually, as if the question bored him.

In truth, he was rather surprised. _My brother could not sense my presence, but this mortal could? _The hanyou was either losing his demonic touch or the girl was getting stronger. Every meeting provided yet more information into the strange girl's abilities, an idea that left the ancient lord feeling somewhat uncomfortable. _It is the well, _he reminded himself, _not the wench, that calls my interest._

The young miko was not about to make it easy for him, however. "So, that makes me kinda special, huh?" She tugged her sleeves up once more, rolling the cuffs up above her elbows. Sesshoumaru's gaze made her soft giggle falter. While it held none of the coldness offered on prior meetings, nor indifference, the patient gaze drove into her mind, silently reprimanding her for her whimsical thought.

"Hn." From Inuyasha, a single-syllable answer would have driven her nuts. Kagome, however, could not help the twinge of satisfaction tugging at her mind. _He didn't say I wasn't, did he. _Then she frowned. _Why does that make me happy?_

The youkai noticed. "Was there anything else, Miko?" His golden eyes never faltered as she paused, obviously distracted.

"Sorry." Inwardly, she cringed. _He's probably one of those guys who thinks apologizing is a show of weakness._ "Um, how is Rin?" The question felt random the moment is slipped from her lips, but his cool response had made her forget her initial thoughts.

Sesshoumaru paused, eyeing the woman's flustered face. "She is healthy." Seeing her search her mind once more, he closed his eyes. "Yet she is not the cause for your thoughts." Her startled reaction confirmed his prediction. "What concerns you?"

Kagome stared at him. "I . . ." She hesitated. Her sapphire eyes rose to meet his now-opened ones. "I want to know why you keep coming to me. I have told you all I know about the well, about its powers and the jewel's. What more do you need to know?"

A moment passed silently, adding to the miko's nerves. "Is it possible for another to traverse the portal?" he said finally, never taking his eyes from hers.

She furrowed her brow. "I've already told you this. No one has successfully traveled through except Inuyasha and myself."

"Who has tried?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, when she realized what he was implying. "No one . . ." Her eyes widened. "At least, no one with me there. What if all they need is the jewel, like I do?"

"Then you, little Miko, would be a target."

Sesshoumaru's face was neutral, but his statement made her shiver suddenly. "Me, and the holder of the final shard," she murmured quietly. "I must find it soon, if only for their sake. I don't know who else knows about the well's abilities, but . . ."

"You should be concerned for your own health." Kagome glanced up in surprise. Brushing her bangs aside, she tried to focus on the Western Lord. "It was all too easy to track you, Miko, with the Shikon jewel. When offered to chase a single shard, or a near-complete jewel, it is not difficult to choose."

She felt her face burn. "I cannot worry about myself when I know I can prevent danger from falling on someone else."

The youkai nodded, a strand of silver falling over his armor. "Yes. You fight others' battles, not concerning yourself with the cost they will later pay for your actions. Your antics are foolish, woman." He ignored her angry gaze, pressing on. "Sympathy has no place in war."

Her hands clenched into fists. "Even so, I will not put someone else's life after my own. You of all people should know that by now."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. The small woman's face flashed the same way his ward's did, determination set in her firm jaw, unwavering eyes, pursed lips . . .

His smooth voice startled the schoolgirl. "You asked why I continued to seek you out." Kagome tried to read his features unsuccessfully. He stepped close, earning a squeak from her as she matched the step, moving away. "Humans forget easily."

Kagome squeaked again as she hit a tree. _What has come over him? _Before she could move, he had planted himself in her way, forcing her to look at his towering form up-close. "W-what are you doing–"

Her question was cut off as he leaned down, warm breath tickling her ear. "Remember, Miko, I do as I please." Before she could stutter her protest, his mouth covered hers, savoring the petal-soft lips she possessed.

Trapped, Kagome stiffened. Her mind shouted to pry away, to escape from the situation, but a second voice deep inside urged her to stay, to kiss back. It was as if a spark traveled from his soul to hers, lighting a fire that she had never felt. _Kami, what is happening?_ As if sensing her confusion, Sesshoumaru pulled away.

After a breathless moment, she looked into his pools of gold. "Why?" she whispered, searching for some explanation. He lifted an aristocratic brow in his usual fashion and he began to pull away, as if he was wondering the same thing. An impulse hit her, and Kagome stretched up to lick his lower lip. The action drew him back, mouth crushing against hers. Another surge of electricity ran through their connected mouths, causing the young woman to gasp.

The kiss deepened into more, and Kagome let her hands reach up to the Daiyoukai's armor, curling around the cool metal to pull him closer. He obliged, lowering his own hands to her small waist. In the back of her mind, the miko happily noted the warmth of both hands, remembering all to well how relieved she had been when the lord had regained his left arm. _Sesshoumaru wouldn't be the same without it._

A strange sensation ran up her spine, and Kagome broke away once more. "Sesshoumaru . . ." He lifted a hand to her face, claws gently grazing her soft skin as he marveled the rosy color her cheeks so often held during his confrontations.

"Kagome!"

She stiffened in his arms again, breaking eye contact to look around him. "I-Inuyasha!"

~*~*~

~*~*~

Star: *waves peace flag* DO NOT SHOOT! Before the hoards of angry followers attack, please let me explain my Extreme delay. I was kidnapped by life. I do all my (important) writing on my laptop. Well, about 2 ½ weeks ago, the battery was running low so I charged it. That cable suddenly began to smoke. Turns out, it fried itself, leaving me with a laptop at 7% battery and all my school essays, story ideas, and half of the above chapter. Since then, I've had exams in Trad. World History and U.S. History, essays for Biology, a research paper for Comp., and a reflective paper for my T.W. Final. I've also had pieces to complete and sell at my brother's talent night, and the house has been taken over by 5 year-old munchkins as their parents are out of town. *Dead on her feet* I still don't have a new cord, therefore the laptop has been sitting alone on my desk. I feel like I have let sooo many of my readers down, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: Hn. Do not let it happen again, woman.

Star: *Beams* From you, that's almost as good as forgiveness. But please, to all my readers–to all those who sent me reviews despite my lack of updates, thank you, your patience has earned another chapter!

Kagome: *giggles* And what a chapter!

Star: Yup. Hey, notice the reversed-clearing scene? *looks above* In the show, Kags ALWAYS walked in on Kikyou and Inuyasha in some _intimate_ meeting. Classic in fanfics . . . and now the tables have turned on the hapless hanyou!

Sesshoumaru: He will learn not to disrupt such meetings again.

Star: I bet. Well, thank you for reading another chapter, I promise to work harder at updating! ^_^" Send reviews, you know you want to! And despite my tardiness, please do not include flames. Flames cause smoke, and smoke is what caused my tardiness in the first place. So if you want me to kick that evil habit and update sooner, leave the heat out! ^.^ Thanks, until next time!

~*~*~


	7. Conspiracy

*****************

**Cold As You**

*****************

**Chapter Seven**

**Conspiracy**

She withdrew her fingers from the daiyoukai's armor, sapphire pools widening as they gazed at the cause of the interruption. "Inuyasha!" she repeated almost dumbly. She tried to push Sesshoumaru away, but the young lord kept his body flesh against hers, holding her still against the tree. Kagome tried to peer around his larger form, anxious to explain what she knew must have been a very unexpected sight.

Inuyasha stared back, a wide spectrum of emotions flying across his paled features, dumbfounded at the sight he couldn't believe. It seemed he was unable to decide whom to yell at first, that blasted youkai or the small miko in his arms. _That bastard . . ._ His eyes managed to peel from her wide ones and focused instead on his brother. "Get your damned hands off her!" His teeth flashed angrily as he barked, "What the _FUCK_ is going on here?"

The Western Lord's hands tightened slightly on the young woman's waist. She squeaked again, a fresh wave of embarrassment and confusion settling among her features. Sesshoumaru straightened smoothly, glancing over his shoulder to greet their visitor with his signature narrowed eyes. "My actions need not be explained to a mutt such as you." He would have preferred killing the ignorant whelp for his untimely interruption, but no doubt the woman between his person and the towering tree would object, as her nature dictated. _Unless he is foolish enough to make the first move,_ he mused.

Inuyasha growled again, unsheathing Tetsuseiga with a fluid motion, casting a bright light in the night's darkness as the blade transformed. "Let her go, Sesshoumaru, or I'll cut your arm off again!" He did not wait for an answer, swinging wildly in their direction.

In a flash, the daiyoukai whirled, unsheathing his own sword and deflecting the blast, ignoring the short cries of the miko. "You must be careful, little brother," he taunted quietly. Cursing, Inuyasha flew at him, clashing metal against metal as the uniquely crafted blades connected. "Do you wish harm on your companion?" The comment earned a low snarl from the half-breed, just as he predicted. "Humans are fragile, you know."

Inuyasha threw him off. "So what were you doing all over her? You fuckin' hate humans!" The Western youkai retreated slightly, angling his blade to ward off the erratic attacks of the brash hanyou.

"She did not appear to object," he answered silkily, his lips turning up slightly. His gaze slid to the young woman for the slightest of seconds, then back to meet the hanyou's. The insinuation made the boy's face turn red with fury.

"You are such a bastard!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Half-brother or not, it was all too easy to mess with his head, something he took great pleasure in. He had no intention of killing the brat, for he no longer needed the heirloom that was held tight in the brat's hands. Still, if the challenge was offered he would amuse. "It is not I who is the bastard, boy." Holding him off with the blade, he allowed his clawed fingers to swipe dangerously close to Inuyasha's face.

"Stop it!" Kagome ran past the taller figure and took hasty steps, planting herself between the two. "Stop fighting, both of you!" Inuyasha tried to push her out of the way, but she refused to stand down, shoving her little hands against his shoulders. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" _Why'd he show up now, of all times?_ she almost groaned. Her face still felt hot from the recent closeness of the usually cold demon, but those feelings had evaporated when the siblings began to battle. _Men! Why is it every time they see each other, they must fight?_

The boy grunted, not taking his eyes off the battle-ready demon. "I woke up and you were gone. Now I know where. What else was the bastard doing to you?" He tightened his hold on the sword, eager to resume what he had started. Kagome flushed.

"I can explain—"

Inuyasha snorted. "You don't have to explain nothin'. His hands were all over you! He was . . . was . . ."

"Kissing me." Kagome placed her hands on her hips, trying not to squirm under his glare. The abruptness of her statement made both brothers stare at her, Inuyasha with a soft pink to his cheeks and Sesshoumaru with the faintest hint of a smile. She was blushing again, but she did not let her embarrassment deter her. "We are all adults here, Inuyasha, I think we can grasp that concept."

Sesshoumaru watched as the hanyou withdrew his gaze from his person, and he resisted a smirk. The verbal banter between the two rosy-faced youths was enough to keep him in an amiable mood. Inuyasha, apparently forgetting about his desire to fight, used the heavy scarred blade instead to point at him. The miko wore an impatient frown, her hands flat on her hips as she leaned closer to argue.

"That bastard has no right touching you!"

"Inuyasha, you are being childish."

"Maybe I'll cut off his head instead, then he'll never fucking take advantage of you again—"

"HE KISSED ME AND I KISSED HIM BACK!"

At once the fire in his words went out, and Inuyasha froze, shock written all over his face. The tip of the Tetsuseiga lowered slightly under the gravity of her words. "What?" Kagome clenched her hands into fists.

"I kissed him back," she repeated quietly. Her skirt rustled softly as silence fell in the small clearing. Her head hurt suddenly, a pounding ache reverberating through her temples. _Those questions, that kiss, the interruption . . . it's all too much right now!_ She knew by the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal within those molten depths, that he felt as confused as she did.

"K-Kagome." The sword fell a few more inches. "How could you?"

She tensed, lifting her gaze with incredulous wonder. "How could I . . . " Her blue orbs blazed. "Inuyasha, this is what you do to me on a regular basis!" Kagome heard movement behind her, but she paid no heed to the almost-forgotten Western Lord. "Every time I come home early I find you with Kikyou!" Her voice remained soft, but Sesshoumaru could hear the slight waver as she tried to keep it level. He sensed her emotions flaring as well, spreading invisible tendrils of her aura throughout the clearing.

Inuyasha seemed to shrink under her gaze. "That . . . that's different," he mumbled. His face turned almost as red as his haori. Kagome shook her head wearily.

"No it's not." Her eyes lingered a moment longer on her friend. "And it's not fair to pretend such." She lowered her head slightly, taking a steady breath. "I think it's time for you to leave. I still have matters to discuss with Lord Sesshoumaru." The use of his full title caught the daiyoukai's attention, but he made no sound. His own amber globes narrowed at Inuyasha, backing her statement without words.

Inuyasha glared, but did not raise his sword. "Kagome." He moved closer, but she shied away, her thick bangs hiding her eyes.

"Please," she added quietly. "I'll be fine." The young hanyou hesitated, clawed fingers circling around the worn hilt.

"Don't touch her again," he growled roughly, not looking at his brother. "Or you'll answer to me." Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to chuckle, knowing it was neither the time nor the place.

"Do not presume to give me orders, pup."

His words flew silkily over the quiet air, causing the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck to bristle. If it were not for the look on the young girl's face, he would be swinging Tetsuseiga into the arrogant bastard. But the look in her eyes . . . He had only seen that look once before, when she had heard Inuyasha's promise to the re-animated priestess. _You're on your own, _he thought stubbornly, sheathing his blade once more. Without another word to Kagome, he fled, abandoning her to the intimidating presence of Sesshoumaru.

When the foul scent of the hanyou was gone, Sesshoumaru glanced back at the miko. Her hands were still clenched tightly by her sides, and her shadowed face remained pointing at the grass beneath her feat. As far as he knew, there were no more questions to be answered . . . so why had she told the half-breed such?

"I shouldn't have done that."

Her hands moved, dancing slowly up her arms to hug herself softly. "I apologize. I-I should not have kissed you back. I don't know why I did." Kagome turned to face him, studying his face carefully. _He doesn't even seem fazed by what happened . . . the kiss or Inuyasha. Why does he always hide his emotions?_

Her whisper maneuvered through the air like a hammer, pounding into his head. Sesshoumaru saw the confusion in her eyes, the uncertainty, and he could not stop the pang of guilt. _I have no regrets of my actions,_ he told himself. _So why is it this feeling haunts me?_ The deep pools of sapphire blinked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"But that's not why I stayed." He glanced back, lifting a brow as he waited. "Sesshoumaru, before our little . . . distraction, you had hinted at something I had never considered. About the well." She looked up to see his slight nod. _Stay focused, girl, don't get distracted. _Swallowing, Kagome tapped her arm. "It has merit. I had the jewel within me at the time of my first travel experience, and a piece has been in my possession ever since. I don't know how Inuyasha managed to get through, though. Maybe the powers of the rosary let him?"

The daiyoukai let her muse aloud. He did not care to hear her thoughts on his pathetic half-brother, but he was patient enough to let her finish. His golden gaze followed her petite form as she began walking, moving in short paces before turning and repeating the motion, her hair bobbing lightly with every step. "Well, it doesn't really matter. The point is, somewhere out there is the final shard of the Shikon jewel. Someone might have it in their possession, or it might just be hidden away. It is obvious Naraku had never considered what you have suggested, or the well, as well as the future, would have been in jeopardy . . ."

"Miko, you are babbling."

She blinked again, focusing on his intense gaze. "Oh." Kagome searched her mind, trying to organize the mess her thoughts had become. "I think your theory must be tested. If nothing happens, there is nothing to worry about. If it does, however . . . if the well accepts another person, with the aid of the Shikon jewel, the search will need to be doubled. There can be no chance that another form of evil can replace Naraku and wreck havoc on my world as well as yours."

Sesshoumaru allowed another nod. The young miko was pacing again, her fingers anxiously lacing themselves as she appeared to think. "It should be soon. Why delay it . . ." She lifted her gaze, surprised at the strict attention he was paying her. _He's full of surprises tonight . . . wait, don't think about that again!_ Appalled, Kagome quickly turned away, feeling the small heat that graced her cheeks.

"When?"

His voice was warm in the night air, yet it sent shivers down her spine. _Kami, what a wonderful voice . . . like liquid chocolate._ "W-when?"

The demon stepped closer, a flicker of emotion gracing his features as she blushed deeper. "When shall we . . . _experiment?_" The colors she turned made him hard-pressed not to chuckle. _If she turns into this over a kiss, who knows how she would react to a true lover's touch?_

Instantly he paused, reprimanding his mind for allowing such thoughts. As Inuyasha had so crudely reminded him, he detested humans and their entire filthy race. Yet, it was less so with every day since the addition of Rin to his pack. That relationship he understood, knowing it was inu instinct to be fiercely protective of what was his. _This woman, though . . ._ Sesshoumaru could not fathom his earlier actions. Had it been to remind her of whom she had dared argue with, or had it been more of an attraction?

He shook his head. _Ridiculous._

Kagome noticed the movement, marveling at the silver locks that swung effortlessly around him. Despite the mask he wore, she could tell something was bothering him. This time, however, she would not try to guess. _He attacked me the first time, kissed me the second, who knows what emotion will pop up next?_ She cleared her throat, catching his attention once more. "Obviously, Inuyasha will not be thrilled with the idea."

"I can handle the hanyou."

She almost sighed. "I will try to borrow Kiara tomorrow." Leaning over, she hoisted her bag and returned it to her shoulder. "Tell me something. Do you really think this will work?"

Sesshoumaru took a moment to answer. "Tomorrow will tell."

~*~*~

~*~*~

Star: Another (dreadfully late) chapter. I apologize it was so short, for some reason transition chapters never are as long as I want them to be.

Sesshoumaru: It will suffice.

Kagome: *rolls eyes* You are never pleased, are you? *to author* Not bad, Star.

Star: Thanks. I would have posted sooner, but it was Thanksgiving break, and I decided to treat myself to some fun. ^.^ But now that school is starting up again, I will try to go back to my normal schedule. That means more chapters (I finally got an outline going for this, hopefully that will make me update more frequently)

Kagome: That's great news!

Star: I thought so. Thanks again for those who take the time to read my stories, as not-going-anywhere as they may seem. I love the reviews I've been getting, they have been encouraging me to write faster. I highly encourage everyone to click that little button and send a comment . . . it is a countdown to Christmas, now, and reviews are like my Christmas cards: the more I get, the fuzzier that warm feeling inside makes me feel. However, I highly discourage flames . . . they remind me of the card I got from an ex-boyfriend, had itching powder in it. BURNED for a lo-ong time. And if I'm burning, I can't write.

Sesshoumaru: If you care for us at all, do not submit such flames.

Kagome: Have a good evening, until we meet again!

~*~*~


	8. The Test

*****************

**Cold As You**

*****************

**Chapter Eight**

**The Test**

It was quiet when she returned to camp. Kagome let her eyes scan the sleeping occupants as she quietly set her pack down. Sango had fallen asleep at Miroku's side, his arm automatically at rest over her waist. No doubt the young slayer would rectify that situation when the morning light came, but for now the miko could only smile. _It is so obvious they like each other . . ._

She sighed, flicking her gaze to the fire cat curled by the fire. Shippou snoozed nearby, his hair seeming even redder in the dim flashes of firelight. All of her companions seemed so peaceful, so content in their slumber, and it left her wishing she had not left the camp earlier. How different the evening would have been if she had not sought out the demon prince . . . if Inuyasha had never interrupted . . . if they had never fought.

Kagome felt her smile falter even more. _Inuyasha._ She peered up into the trees and caught her eye on the warm red cloth of his clothes. Long white locks spilled over the side of the branch and his face, but she could see his usually vigilant eyes closed tightly, a small scowl held firm. The pupil sensed his tumultuous aura and she didn't take a rocket scientist to tell he was annoyed.

_If he's going to ignore me, two can play that game!_ Kagome kicked off her shoes angrily, no longer caring about the amount of noise she made as she stomped toward her sleeping bag. _I have my own problems to deal with, I am so not putting up with his crap!_

She slid between the insulated bags, adjusting to the cool touch of the unused sheets. _Tomorrow, that's what he said. But why is he so interested? As strange and exciting his visits have been, why does the Lord of the West want to know about the well? Or more importantly, the future? _Her blue orbs remained open as her mind ran its course. _Can I trust Sesshoumaru? He has proven himself our ally against Naraku, but with that foul man gone, can I truly put my faith in him and hope his actions are honorable?_

Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip. There was no way of knowing what the daiyoukai was thinking unless he wished for his thoughts to be known . . . and it was quite obvious that she was not meant to be in the loop. _What if he's using me to get what he wants? _The thought did not seem to fit when compared with whom it concerned, and her mind made sure to say so. _Sesshoumaru may not be the "good guy," but he is honorable. _Snuggling deeper within the blankets, Kagome sighed. _Kami, let me be wrong._

_And let tomorrow work._

~*~*~

It was bright the next morning before the miko awoke, turning her head into her arm to block the filtered sunlight. A soft nose nuzzled the back of her hand, causing the woman to release a strangled giggle. "Stop . . ." she mumbled, batting the intruder away. The nose tried again, and Kagome lifted her arm to see the furry face of Kiara. "Must you wake me up so early?"

The cat meowed happily, tilting her cream-colored face to the side while batting her adorably wide eyes. Kagome tickled the feline under her chin. "Fine, you win."

Stretching her arms above her with a yawn, she pushed herself up as smoothly as possible, still close to falling over in her sleeping bag. "Good morning, Kagome." She gazed sideways at her slayer friend. The older woman was stirring the contents of a small pot, occasionally stealing sniffs of the subtle aroma that arose from its black insides. "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome nodded. "And you?" She dropped her voice softly. "I saw how cozy you looked last night." She glanced knowingly at the still-sleeping monk, raising her eyebrows. Sango nearly dropped her spoon on the grass, fighting to hold off her blush. Pleased with her reaction, the miko waved a hand and laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell him how happy you were."

Sango tried to glare, but could not help herself. "We must do what we can to get through the cold nights."

"That's something Miroku would say."

"So?"

"It's the middle of spring." A triumphant smile sprung to Kagome's lips. "Hey, can I borrow Kiara?" she changed the subject quickly before the woman could refute her statement.

Sango looked perplexed, but before she could ask a small form jumped on Kagome's sleeping bag-covered lap. "Where are you going?" Green eyes stared innocently up at her as Shippou waited. "I thought we were still looking for the shard?"

Kagome nodded slowly, ruffling her fingers through the kit's hair. "We do. And we will. But I made a promise to someone and I need to get some things figured out." She gave him an encouraging smile.

Bouncing in her lap, Shippou asked "Like what?" at the same time a suspicious slayer asked "A promise to whom?" Kagome switched her gaze between the two, unable to keep the smile from her pleasant features. Flashing Sango a knowing glance, the young schoolgirl thought of a response that would satisfy.

"Something has been called to my attention about the well . . . something that might affect our search if my informant's theory is correct." _That should work,_ she thought. Brushing her ebony tresses aside, she stretched her arms once more. "Ah, much better. So, can I borrow Kiara for a little bit?"

Sango dropped the spoon into her pot, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully. "Of course. I wish you would not be so secretive, though." Kagome could see the light pout in her friend's smooth cheeks and lips, showing her disappointment at being left out of the loop.

"I promise to tell you everything when I return," she assured her, finally drawing her legs out of the warm sleeping bag. "Unless we're wrong and our theory doesn't work." _That would be such a bummer. Wait, why do I want him to get through the well? _Confused at her thoughts, the young miko slowly packed her sleeping things mechanically.

When she had finished, she stuffed the tightly rolled blankets and shoved them into her already crammed bag, forcing the little zipper to follow its track to the end. _Maybe I should do some unpacking when I get home. How much of this do I need in Feudal Japan?_ Kagome shook her head in exasperation and straightened to smile at her friends. Miroku moaned in his sleep, but she tuned him out.

"Well, this should only take a few days at most," she said pleasantly. Shippou hopped on the ground, waving his hands.

"What about Inuyasha? Are you going to tell him?" He may have been small, but the little fox demon knew when something was up between the two. And when something was _really _up, things tended to get a little stressed between the dog and the miko. Even now, Shippou saw Kagome stiffen with obvious displeasure, and he wondered if they would be seeing the result of another 'sit' command before she left.

Her sapphire orbs lifted for a moment before fastening back upon Sango. "Will you inform _him_ about my plans?" Sango's chocolate gaze also journeyed upward. _So, they're not speaking to each other again? I wonder what he did this time. Is Kikyou back? _Her mind ran all the possible situations that might have placed the hanyou in such an undesirable position in the little miko's graces.

Kagome lifted her bag onto her shoulders, groaning at the weight. "See you later!" Kiara was ready for her, transforming her little kitten body into the flaming, teeth-baring youkai she was with a sweet growl. The girl climbed easily on her furry back, and within moments they were flying through the sky.

~*~*~

As they soared overhead, Kagome scanned the vast expanses of Inuyasha's forest hundreds of feet below. The numerous clusters made her think of the broccoli heads her mom prepared, and she couldn't wait to get home. _Even if he can't get through, I am treating myself to a short vacation._

A clear patch soon came into view, and she glanced down, ignoring the wisps of black that whipped past her face as they descended. A small figure awaited by a tiny structure, and as they drew closer Kagome could make out the silver-haired demon waiting motionlessly.

Landing, Kiara immediately bared her teeth at the daiyoukai, yellow eyes flashing warily. "Easy girl, he's with me," Kagome assured the fire-cat, stroking her head patiently. She slid off her side until her shoes hit the lush grass before turning to bow to her visitor. "Sesshoumaru. I didn't make you wait too long, did I?"

Her blue eyes looked expectantly at him, and the lord blinked. "No."

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh. _Back to one-word answers, I see._ She shifted her bag and threw it onto the grass, ignoring the soft thump it made upon landing. "Kiara, can you come back for me in three days? I will bring you an extra treat." The cat purred lowly, nodding her furry head. Without a second thought, she leapt into the air and bounded away, kicking a gust of wind in their direction.

"The half-breed did not come with you."

Holding back her whipping hair, she gazed at the Western Prince, frowning slightly. "No. He doesn't even know I'm here, unless the others already told him." Sesshoumaru heard the curt note in her tone, choosing wisely not to press the matter. The hanyou was not of real importance to him; the experiment that lay ahead did.

Her hands moved to her skirt, smoothing the wrinkled fabric. It was not his fault that she has annoyed with Inuyasha . . . well, it kind of was, but she preferred laying the blame on the figure she could control with one word rather the lethal assassin before her. The thought cheered her, and soon Kagome was smiling once more. "So. Shall we begin?" Her tone had turned chipper, smoothly hiding any of the nerves her mind kept playing. Her eyes wandered for a moment over his sharp features, hesitating when they fastened on his mouth.

The corners lifted slightly, startling her. "Yes." She met his eyes once more, trying not to blush at the obvious amusement that his golden orbs held.

"Um, okay, good." Kagome moved past the unwavering demon, gazing down into the well. The tiny structure reacted to her touch as she trailed her fingers along its weathered sides, allowing tiny wisps of the promised magic tease her senses. "Before we do this, there are some things I think you should know."

Sesshoumaru waited patiently. He had remained patient thus far, despite the previous night's events that had tumbled within his thoughts ever since. A few more moments of his time would not be too high a cost. Before him, the little miko frowned, completely entranced with the well.

"We have already discussed how the jewel might allow another to travel inside the Bone-Eater's well. It might be as you believe, just access to a shard that will let you through the time drift. It might, however, take a little more than just one shard." Kagome tugged at her emerald skirt once more, feeling his eyes boring into her back. "You have to do as I say, okay? I don't want this magic to work against you."

The daiyoukai made no outward appearance that he had registered her request, but when he did not scowl at her or deny her to finish, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. First, you will need this." Sesshoumaru watched as she lifted her hands to the back of her neck, fiddling for a moment behind the curtain of midnight that hid her. When she turned, she held out one small closed fist, palms up as her fingers slowly opened.

_The Shikon jewel._

Sesshoumaru gazed at the shimmering pink orb. The soft waves of energy that wafted from its center tickled his own senses, but he easily tuned them out. His person would not be so easily tempted as so many had before. The young woman began speaking again, and he forced his attention back onto her.

"Wear this. If the jewel will indeed take you through the well, this will be the safest way to do so." Taking one clawed hand, Kagome pressed the orb and chain into his palm, resting a moment longer before drawing herself away. The night before, she had thought long and hard about this, and had finally decided it best to give him the jewel. _I trust him not to selfishly use it. It is for the experiment, not his own personal use. _ She also knew it would keep him safe. As powerful though he was, Kagome could not help but worry that the well might purify him. _The well had been used to dispose of demon parts before,_ she remembered uneasily as she whirled again to face the well, leaving Sesshoumaru to fasten the thin necklace.

"If this works, you will feel a little like you are walking on air. The well's spiritual powers will carry you through nothingness, until you reach my world. It's very different from this one, as I've already told you. Sights, smells, everything." She turned back, emitting a short cry when she saw how close he had moved.

The Western Lord towered inches away, simply gazing at her surprised face. "You need not remind me, Miko." Kagome felt all words slip away as he moved to her side, now gazing into the deep abyss with unmasked determination. She could not help but stare at the pointed elfin ear that showed as his silvery hair slipped.

Kagome blinked. Quickly, she drew away, adjusting the crimson scarf of her uniform with a quiet cough. "Well, whenever you are ready." Sesshoumaru gave her an odd look, and she laughed nervously. "I mean, good luck."

_Strange woman, indeed._ Sesshoumaru decided. His claws grazed the well's edge, recording the feel of the ancient wood and the just-as-ancient magic that ghosted its interior. He said no word to the young miko. With a quick motion, he leapt within the well's confines and sunk out of sight.

Kagome nearly gasped at the abruptness of his actions. _Neither brother care to prolong action,_ she noted. She felt the swirls of magic shift slightly, and she lifted a hand to her chest. _He's gone. _Hesitantly, she took small steps to the edge, daring to peer inside.

A pair of gold stared up at her, undecidedly unimpressed with the lack of results. Kagome blinked, eyes wide. "It-it didn't work?"

"Astute observation, Miko."

She blushed, taking a step back as he effortlessly leapt back into the sunlit clearing. "I don't understand. It made so much sense . . . how could we have been wrong?"

The daiyoukai peered at her, allowing a small sigh to escape his pressed lips. "There is much in this world that does not occur as predicted." He too was surprised, if not a little disappointed, at the well's lack of activation. _What did go wrong?_ He had felt the pressing magic around him, had felt the jewel move in response . . . yet, the only future he found himself in was the few seconds that had followed his departure.

Kagome could not believe it. She sat heavily in the grass, pressing her back against the firm structure, drawing her knees to her chest while carefully keeping herself covered. _He had the jewel. Why would it not work? Does it need to be completed?_ Her eyes clouded over in confusion, pondering. Suddenly, she blinked. "I've got it!"

From the other side of the well, Sesshoumaru glanced over at the prone figure, her head barely seen over the well's edge. The young woman scrambled to her feet in such a frenzy that he almost took a step toward her, believing there to be something wrong. "What have you 'got,' Miko?" he asked, curious as to her bright smile.

She ran past her bag, almost colliding with him in her excitement. "It needs to be completed," she explained, pointing at the jewel.

He frowned. "I believed the location of the final shard was yet unknown?" How could her answer serve to help them in their current situation?

Kagome shook her head, wavy locks flowing around her. "No. The jewel was a part of me when I first was brought through. It needs me to complete it." She drew closer, surprising the youkai as she reached up for the small ornament hanging from his neck. The moment her fingers connected with it, the jewel flashed a contented violet, the colors swirling within now brighter than before.

Sesshoumaru could only gaze as she withdrew her hand. The colors dulled slightly, returning to the jewel's original pink. "You see?" she whispered quietly, lifting her eyes. The soft blue locked with his gold, and she nearly gasped at the vibrancy they held.

"Indeed." A strong arm circled around her waist, pulling her warm body closer to his. "Shall we try again?" Kagome nodded weakly, trying to calm her shaking legs as they threatened to give out under her as she recalled the last time she was so close to the demon prince. He bent slightly to retrieve her forgotten backpack, gripping the yellow bag in his free hand. Nodding slightly, he waited as her fingers reached once more toward the jewel. His stomach tightened as her skin brushed against his collar, lighting the Shikon orb once more.

"Ready." With a strong leap, they flew down into the narrow channel, strong swirls of violet and pink wrapping around them with intensity before they were enveloped into a world of darkness, disappearing from the quiet clearing.

~*~*~

~*~*~

Star: *does a little dance* IT WORKED!!!

Kagome: I KNOW! *joins in*

Sesshoumaru: And this excites you why?

Kagome: You were able to go through! *winks* And I thought you'd never fit.

Star: *coughs* Thatswhatshesaid.

Sesshoumaru: What?

Star: Nothing. *whistles* Any who, yes, the Western Prince was able to time travel. I'm sure we're all pleased (I mean, did anyone really think he wouldn't?) I wonder how many people thought the first attempt was all that would happen.

Sesshoumaru: You had coffee late, did you not? Woman . . .

Star: So? It got this new chapter finished! I hope everyone enjoyed this one, things should be moving along nicely from here. Now that Sesshoumaru found his way to the future, you all will discover what he truly had planned . . . dun dun duuun! I would like to thank everyone who commented. You all inspired me to wrote as quickly as I could--I loved reading your reviews as much as writing the actual chapters! I would love the same enthusiasm with this chapter, you know you want to!

Kagome: Aren't you going to say no flames?

Star: Of course. No flames, as usual . . . and here's my witty excuse for why. We have officially put the last ornament on our tree today! And as you all know, trees (especially Christmas trees) burn very easily. And to have no tree . . . I don't want the kids' Christmas ruined by a stray flame. So please don't send them! Until next time!

~*~*~


	9. Welcome to the Future

*****************

**Cold As You**

*****************

**Chapter Nine**

**Welcome to the Future**

His hair flew about as they descended further. He forced himself not to project his surprise as the interior widened into a vortex of dark blue and violet, streams of shimmering light guiding them lower. Sesshoumaru barely noted the hands pressing into his chest, nor his own wrapped around the little miko's waist; he was too busy observing the strangeness of floating through nothingness. _I have flown through the air before . . . that cannot compare to this strange travel._

The shining world began to press against them again, tapering off as they approached their destination. Sesshoumaru knew the moment his booted feet touched down that the woman's world was far different from what he had expected. Despite the soft muskiness of the surrounding air, his nose told him of the powerful human scents from afar.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He blinked, gazing back at the young miko. Her blue orbs stared back at him, accented by the soft pink on her cheeks. "You can let go now," she muttered quietly. Sesshoumaru made no move to do so, instead turning his gaze upward. A light accented the well's opening high above, and he could see long beams stretching across the even higher ceiling. With a smooth jump, he carried both her and the strange yellow bag up and out of the confining space.

Kagome righted herself when he finally released her waist, brushing her skirt. She watched the demon as his eyesight drifted throughout the room, his handsome face calm but wary as he gathered his bearings. _How very Sesshoumaru. Even here, he won't let his guard down._ After what she had told him of her time, however, it was no surprise; she had admitted freely to the definite lack of youkai in her era. The daiyoukai had every right to act so cautiously. Still, Kagome doubted anything here would match the warrior when it came down to the art of survival.

"This is the future?" She tilted her face toward his, aware of his questioning eyes.

"Yes, well, your future. It's my present." She hefted her titanic backpack onto her shoulders, then gazed at his motionless form for a moment. _He managed to travel through the well . . . but now what? Is he going to stay here for three days?_ Kagome could have groaned at her lack of thinking ahead, but she refrained. "Um, Sesshoumaru . . . about this time . . ."

"I am prepared for whatever shall come, Miko."

Kagome sighed, noting the soft comment. "I'm not worried about that. It's just . . . you are a youkai. Things are very different here, _very different,_ and I don't want anything . . ." She paused, trying to find the right word. ". . . Misfortunate to happen. I know you don't like being ordered around, but it is really important you listen to me here. Do you understand?" _Please don't lop off my head!_ She inwardly prayed, resisting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut and cross her fingers.

The daiyoukai raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly. "It is your world. I shall follow your example here." His baritone voice was quiet but firm, erasing all fears from her mind. Kagome smiled faintly, then looked upward at the stairs before them. "After you," he pressed. He forced himself to remain calm, but the world behind the well-house's doors was driving him past control as he imagined how far her people had come.

The miko ascended the steps without another word, and he followed. At the top, she hesitated, one hand resting on the sliding door that would reveal all. "Be warned, the air isn't as clean here as it is back in your home." She seemed sad at this, almost apologetic as if it were her hand alone that was responsible. He nodded, bidding her to continue. Kagome bit her lip, then slid open the thin door. "Welcome to Tokyo, Sesshoumaru."

The light outside was bright, but his eyes adjusted quickly. At first, the stench of humans drove him crazy, but the longer he stood in the doorway, the less it bothered him. Overall, the air was passable; not as clean as the Western Lands, or even Inuyasha's forest, but still not what he imagined. It was not until he saw the sutras strung throughout the visible yard that he realized her family shrine must ward off the more unpleasant world beyond their reach.

His eyes scanned the yard once more. The multitudes of trees were no longer there, save for a few lining the walk toward a series of stone steps. The majority of the yard consisted of dirt paths, leading from the well-house to several larger buildings. A small garden had been planted outside the larger of the buildings, housing just-budding flowers and sweet-smelling grasses that pleased his senses. Sesshoumaru was most taken, however, by the massive tree directly before them, not twenty feet away. The tree also held small pinkish-white buds, the promise of beautiful flowers still far off.

He frowned. This was the same tree near the clearing, the tree his half-brother was pinned to for nearly fifty years.

His concentration broke when the young woman pushed past him. "Come on, we'll go inside." The Western Lord nodded, although she could not see the action, and sauntered behind, still casting wary glances at the peaceful exterior of the shrine.

Kagome threw open her house door, taking a moment to remove her shoes. "Mom, I'm back!" No answer. The schoolgirl looked inside the kitchen, only to find it empty. "I guess she's not here." She turned, finding herself face-to-face with Sesshoumaru. Heart skipping a beat, she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Kami, why do you always do that?" His silent gaze gave her no answer, so she breathed slowly. "Let's go upstairs. We can talk there."

Sesshoumaru followed silently as she hopped up the narrow stairs, turning down a short hallway and into a new room. _Such a strange home . . . _ His gaze was continually captured by small decorations and what appeared to be very accurate portraits of the girl and several other humans. _Her family, no doubt. How can the portraits be so crisp? I cannot see any brush marks. _He remembered what the miko had said about the advances of her world . . . could that be one of them? What purpose did that serve? The daiyoukai shook his head. _The world at their fingertips, and yet they know not what to do with it. _Hopefully, further exploration would prove him wrong.

As he stepped inside Kagome's room, he was overwhelmed with her essence; it seemed her very aura was splashed along the walls, carpet, and even the strange bed that she immediately pounced upon. All his disbelieving golden eyes could see was pink, yet he was not sure why he was so surprised. The color suited the strange miko.

Kagome pushed herself up on her bed, letting her stocking feet swing over the edge. The warrior seemed so out of place in her doorway. "Sit down. I promise I won't bite." She nearly laughed as Sesshoumaru turned an incredulous eye to her room, trying to find a suitable place to accommodate her wishes. _Poor guy, he's so used to being in control he doesn't know what to do. _Finally, he moved slowly to the bed, settling on the end with all the grace he could muster, crossing his legs.

She grinned. _Maybe it would be fun having him here._ Kagome kicked her legs slowly, letting her toes wriggle freely from lack of shoes. "Now that we know the well works, what do you want to do?"

"Do?"

The question in his voice made her giggle. "Yes. We have three days before I am expected back. You can return now, if you like. Or, I can show you what your world has become." Kagome knew what the lord would choose, but she waited patiently as he hesitated.

Sesshoumaru rested his hands on his knees, thinking. He had no desire to return so early to the feudal world. "Show me . . . your world," he said finally. "I wish to know more of this strange time of yours." He peered over at the young miko, surprised to see her furrowed brow as she examined him. "What are you doing, Miko?"

She paid no heed to the suspicion in his tone. "You will need new clothes." He stiffened, narrowing his gaze.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with my attire?"

Kagome shook her head, finally noticing his annoyance. "Nothing. They are just . . . outdated, at least for this time. Inuyasha was always drawing attention with his clothes, and they are much simpler than yours. Then there's your armor, and your swords . . ." She shook her head, her hair swaying with her movements. "While you are at the shrine, these are fine, but if we go into the city you'll want to blend in a little. Maybe I can find some something. Hang on." Before he could speak, she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

Sesshoumaru stared at the empty doorway, then sighed, allowing one clawed hand to press against his forehead. His head was beginning to throb as he tried to adjust to the strong scents of her home. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He moved his golden gaze to explore her room, eyeing her possessions with interest. A desk, shelves lined with the most intriguing scrolls he had ever seen, rectangle rather than the cylindrical ones of his own personal library.

He rose, taking advantage of her absence to explore. Her room was full of objects foreign to him—things that appeared to give off light on their own accord, or expel curious sounds at his touch. Sesshoumaru felt his curiosity rising at all the intricate marvels held only in the small room . . . if he was impressed with the futuristic possessions of a mere girl, who knew what other, more remarkable wonders lay in wait for him to observe, just beyond the miko's shrine?

He heard her footsteps approach once more, and he turned as she entered. A pile of strange garments rested in her arms, and he could not stop from making a face. Luckily, the raven-haired woman did not seem to notice. "These should be fine. They've been in storage for so long, in case Sota ever grew into them. That will be a while, though." Kagome smiled, laying the pile on her bed as he stared. "I know you would rather wear your own attire, but for the sake of blending in, these would be better. And this way, your clothes won't smell like the city when I show you around."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He knew she was right, but the unusual garments still gave him pause as he lifted the edge of one. Was his interest so great that he would be made to wear such atrocities? Of course, these were not as indecent as her own, though the style was strange indeed. He cast a glance at the miko, who was still babbling about her brother and something called soccer . . . what on earth was that?

"Miko," he turned, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Her voice was driving him slowly insane. "Silence." She froze, mouth open in mid-sentence. Seeing she was about to speak again, the demon sighed. "You speak too fast for this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome slowly closed her mouth, a little sheepish. Of course, she had forgotten how overwhelmed he would be in this strange place, and all she could do was talk. "Sorry," she mumbled. Sesshoumaru straightened a little, still eyeing the new clothes with mild distaste. "Maybe we can just explore the shrine today, and focus on the city tomorrow. That way you don't have to change now." She saw the relief flash in his eyes, though he only nodded and released the clothes.

"Show the way."

The miko blinked, but quickly nodded. "'K, this way please!" Her blue eyes twinkled merrily as she scampered once more into the hall, followed by a less-than-comfortable demon. On their way, the young woman gave a quick tour of her house, chirping happily about the others who lived with her and the peculiarities that Sesshoumaru questioned. He did not like needing to ask about anything, but he resigned himself to doing so . . . his curiosity demanded it.

Finally, they reached the outdoors once more. Donning her shoes, Kagome hurried after the daiyoukai. "So that's my house. The shrine is like the ones in your world, with a few modern conveniences. Grandpa's store is over here." Her raven hair bounced with each step as she approached the small building, but promptly stopped when she saw she was alone. "S-Sesshoumaru?"

He was standing at the top of the steps, gazing down. Kagome drew close, following his line of sight. Past the barriers of the shrine, the city began; streets with their metallic inhabitants, a young couple jogging together, buildings ranging in all heights . . .

"This is the city?"

She looked at his face, noting the mild curiosity in those amber orbs. "Yes. That's Tokyo." Sesshoumaru repeated the word in his head. "We can explore all day tomorrow. But it's getting late now, Mom and the others will be home soon." Kagome saw his gaze had never moved. "This is probably the closest to home you will be, everything else has changed so much."

The Lord of the West shook his silvery head, turning away. "I did not come to be reminded of home, I know what my world entails. I am here to observe yours." The ends of his haori rustled as he moved. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to understand this place."

Kagome blinked. "Of course." Sesshoumaru slowed beneath the large tree, gazing at the stringed barrier around it. "Was there something in particular you wanted to know?" She had known they would eventually return to their game of questions; it was in his nature to question what he did not know.

"The portraits on the walls."

The statement was so random, Kagome could not help but laugh. "You mean, the photographs?" _Out of all the things he could question, that came to mind first?_ "They were taken with my mom's camera, and we framed the ones we liked."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What is a camera?"

The girl laughed again, cutting herself off when she saw the annoyance flicker on his face. "You know, a camera . . . oh, yeah. Well, it's a little box, about this big," she showed with her hands, "And it uses something called film. You press a button at the top, and it will capture the image. Then you go to the store, and they develop the picture for you."

Once more, he frowned. "Your time is filled with sorcery." He saw the girl cross her arms, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Not sorcery, science." Kagome shifted her weight onto one foot, drawing circles in the dirt with the other. "We have expanded everything, from how we get around to how we eat. Things as simple as a photograph took years to invent, and even more to perfect. It's kinda cool, when you think about it."

Sesshoumaru grunted. Some of her language made little sense . . . what did the temperature have to do with anything? Obviously, communication had also evolved. "And what else has changed?"

Kagome brushed a strand of ebony behind her ear. "It would take too long to explain everything that changed. I mean, we're talking centuries of time between your world and mine. So much is different, _I'm_ not even caught up with it all. That's why I go to school, so I could learn that stuff." She sighed. "I am no good at history, and I helped make some of it."

Before he could respond, a shout broke the air. "Kagome!" The schoolgirl whirled, her face instantly lighting up as a small boy came running in her direction. "What are you doing back so early, sis?" Sesshoumaru watched as the child hugged the miko, instantly seeing the resemblance. Pulling away, the boy gazed around her. "Who's he?"

"Sota, this is Sesshoumaru. He's, um, related to Inuyasha."

Sota beamed. "Are you two brothers?" The awe in his voice told Sesshoumaru of his views on the half-breed, and he resisted the urge to scowl.

"Not quite," he allowed slowly. The girl visibly relaxed with the answer.

The little boy stared at the towering lord. "He's nothing like you said, Kagome. I don't think he looks all that scary." The Western Prince raised a brow as Kagome rushed at her brother, covering his mouth and laughing quickly.

"Ah, kids say the darndest things, don't they?" She said hurriedly, ignoring her brother's surprised mumbles. "I think it's time for you to go do your homework, now."

Sota finally pulled free, grimacing at her suggestion. "But we don't have homework on Fridays—" He gulped as he saw the look on his sister's face. Grabbing his backpack, he bolted for the house, yelling something about unfair siblings or what not. Kagome sighed, running a hand through her bangs. _Maybe he didn't pay any attention . . . I mean, it's not like he's ever cared about what other's said about him in the past._

"So . . . what else have you said about my person, Miko?"

_Damn, damn, damn!_ She mentally cringed as his smooth voice drifted to her ears. "I, uh, nothing of real importance." She glanced at him quickly, then gulped at the smirk toying at his lips. "I think we should continue the tour."

"You avoid the question."

Kagome finally placed her hands on her hips, glaring despite the blush on her cheeks. "Hey, would you rather I tell you that, or show you around? You only get one, mister."

Sesshoumaru felt his smirk widen the slightest fraction. He leaned close, noting the spike in her aura as she gasped. "I disagree. This Sesshoumaru always gets what he wants." The words were low, and Kagome could not help but stare into the golden pools that eyed her predatorily. "However, your explanation can wait. Finish your tour."

He straightened, satisfied with the flustered look on her features. For some unknown reason, it was a pleasure to tease the small woman . . . something he rarely did. The miko tugged at her skirt again, then slowly returned to tour-guide mode, ushering him throughout the rest of the shrine.

~*~*~

Kagome groaned, falling back to hit her pillow. Never again . . . even if she did have the power to transport others, never again would she do so. Inuyasha was bad enough, he could come and go as he pleased; but his half-brother . . . The young woman wasn't sure she could take it. Overall, he was an avid listener, paying silent attention as she explained all the little intricacies. No, the problem was he was insatiable with his questions; one would be answered, and another would immediately be formed.

Not that she could blame him. How many questions had she posed when she had fallen through the well? Actually, she had to admit she liked the conversations she had with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had never really cared about her world, unless ramen was concerned. It was nice to be able to explain everything to a, ahem, higher intellect.

She glanced out her window. The daiyoukai's form could be seen beside the great tree. He had declined her offer to stay inside, informing her that sleep was an activity he rarely partook in. Even so, Kagome had made him promise to stay within the shrine. Too many things in the city that he could destroy if he did not understand them.

Running her fingers through her stringy hair, she sighed. Her shower really relaxed her, not to mention made her feel refreshed and wonderfully clean. There were not enough hot springs in Feudal Japan to give her this feeling on a daily basis, not like her own shower could. "Now I'm crisp and clean and ready for a good night's sleep," she murmured, trying to hide her yawn. Tomorrow promised to be a long day, and she needed all the sleep she could get.

~*~*~

Outside, Sesshoumaru stared up at the girl's window. He had seen her silhouette moving around inside, no doubt preparing for bed. He recalled the miko's offer for a room inside, and a small smile found its place on his mouth. No, sleep was not for him, at least not here. Any chance of that left when the foreign scents and sounds had instantly placed him on guard.

He closed his eyes, bending one leg to rest his arm on. The daiyoukai's thoughts were clouded with information, explanations of the futuristic objects. And with morning light, he would be exposed to more, to what To-key-o had to offer. Before leaving him to go upstairs, the little miko had painted an interesting mental picture of what he could expect.

Sesshoumaru snorted. The lithe little girl had quietly made him promise to not leave during the night, and he would be true to his word. The lure of the city was great, though. Even now, he could see past the steep steps, dark forms in the night alit with a glow that rivaled the stars above, and his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the metallic objects continuing their journey into the night.

No, morning would not come soon enough.

~*~*~

~*~*~

Sesshoumaru: You are hopeless, wench.

Star: Hey, we're not all perfect like you are, mister!

Kagome: What are you arguing about now?

Star: I lost my outline for the story, and now he's saying I have the worst memory in the world, just because of one lousy mistake!

Kagome: Sess is right, you kinda lose things a lot.

Star: *mumbles* why do I put up with you? —_ —" Anyway, that's another chapter for you . . . due to my unfortunate misplacement of said outline, I had to sit and try something else. Still, this now ties back in to what I have re-planned, so hopefully things will be smoother sailing from here.

Sesshoumaru: If you manage to not lose this outline, you mean.

Star: ARGH!!! *storms off*

Kagome: Um, well, while I go after Star, please send her some reviews . . . it will help take her mind off of things. *whispers* It's finals week, so she's a little stressed. ^_^ So press that little comment button! But do not send flames—you might accidentally burn all the notes she has for the tests. I know what that's like, DON'T GO THERE! See you later!

~*~*~


End file.
